Listen
by amerta rosella
Summary: Jadi siapa yang salah? Sasuke yang menduakannya dan memintanya untuk bersama meski hatinya telah bercabang, atau dia yang merasa tersakiti oleh Sasuke hingga tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain?
1. prolog: awal

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**Listen © rosalialuce**

.

.

**AU, OOC, OC, misstypo.**

.

.

**Enjoy read!**

* * *

The most important things are the hardest to say, because word diminish them—_Stephen King_.

* * *

.

.

Café yang terletak di sudut kota Shibuya selalu menjadi tempat wanita itu menghabiskan waktu luang, atau hanya sekedar melepas penat dari segala masalah yang memupuk di pundaknya. Dia bisa berjam-jam duduk di sana, memesan secangkir _cappuccino _dengan makanan ringan, ditemani sebuah _laptop _berwarna biru safir. Kali ini Hinata tidak sendiri, dia mengajak serta sahabatnya yang tak lain berprofesi sebagai psikolog untuk menemaninya, dan mungkin juga sebagai tempat baginya berkeluh kesah.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Hinata…," Sakura menyesap _espresso _miliknya, kemeja putih beserta rok katun selutut membuatnya terlihat seperti anak muda, padahal usianya sudah menjelang awal tiga puluhan. Hinata melirik sekilas, menyimpan _laptop_-nya ke dalam tas ungu miliknya, lalu membuang napas.

"Mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur," jawabnya singkat, mengangkat _mug _berisi _cappuccino _lalu mengecap permukaan _mug _itu sebelum menyesapnya perlahan, kebiasannya sebelum meneguk cairan kopi yang sudah berlangsung entah sejak kapan.

"Kau bukan hanya kurang tidur, terlalu banyak pikiran tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Uchiha-_san_," gurau Sakura, memperlihatkan senyum pada sahabatnya yang terlihat digelayuti mendung.

"Uchiha, ya? Sebentar lagi tampaknya kau harus memanggilku nona Hyuuga lagi," ada getir tersirat disana, namun Hinata memilih untuk segera membuang pandangannya, melihat setiap tetes mata air yang meluruh di luar café dari kaca yang berembun.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Hinata?" Sakura menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan mata yang menunjukan keseriusan. Hanya mengerling sekilas, membalas tatapan wanita itu lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," ujarnya santai, meski mungkin hanya untuk menutupi luka dalam setiap ucapannya mengenai topik yang menjadi pembahasan Sakura.

"Kehidupan selalu menyediakan pilihan, Hinata. Mungkin kau masih bisa memperbaikinya," Sakura menghela napas, "pikirkan anak kalian, aku kasihan pada Terumi," lanjutnya.

Hinata menghela napas,berat—seakan ada beban yang menghimpit paru-parunya, "Aku sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinannya, Sakura." Hinata keras kepala, dan Sakura tahu itu. "Lagi pula,tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan. Sasuke lebih memilih wanita itu,"

Masih wanita yang sama seperti ketika mereka remaja dulu, pikir Sakura. Hinata yang lebih memilih mengalah—meskipun tidak selamanya mengalah itu baik.

"Setidaknya, kau bertahan demi anakmu. Terumi masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, besar kemungkinan perceraian kedua orang tuanya dapat berdampak _negative_ padanya. Dan mungkin, Sasuke bimbang… Bagaimana dia bisa mempertahankanmu, jika dirimu saja tak menunjukan jika kau layak dipertahankan?"

Hanya mata yang menoyot penuh luka, _lavender _yang sudah tak berbinar secerah dulu karena kehidupan kadang terlalu kejam itu menatap lurus kearah Sakura. "Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura. Karena hidupmu selalu baik-baik saja, Uzumaki-_san_."

"Percayalah, kehidupanku tidak lebih baik darimu, Hinata. Tapi baik Naruto mau pun aku, kami selalu menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan kepala dingin," dia menaruh _mug_-nya yang tinggal berisi seperempat _espresso_.

"Karena kalian berdua bisa saling mengerti,"

Sakura menghela napas.

"Kau adalah penulis novel, Hinata. Sebagian novelmu adalah kisah _plantonik_, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya di dunia nyata? Perbaiki semuanya, tidak ada kata terlambat bukan," saran Sakura, wanita itu selalu bisa menempatkan dirinya, sebagai sahabat, tempat sampah, atau pemberi saran.

Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pahit. "Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi, dirimu menyerah pada keadaan?" terkekeh, lalu meraih _mug _miliknya kembali, menyesap _espresso _dan menanggalkan isinya.

"Terkadang, menyerah bukan berarti lemah. Tapi kau cukup kuat untuk mengikhlaskannya pergi. Aku sedang mencoba seperti itu," tapi Sakura tahu, Hinata tidak sekuat itu.

Pengunjung café tidak terlalu banyak, hanya beberapa meja yang terisi beserta suguhan musik klasik menemani perdebatan mereka.

"Sayangnya, kuyakin kau tidak pernah bisa mengikhlaskan Sasuke. Kau mencintainya, dan dia… mungkin masih mencintaimu. Salju masih memayungi rumah tangga kalian, karena tidak satupun darimu mau _pun_ Sasuke berusaha menciptakan musim semi," senyum itu tertoreh makna, dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit membentuk bulan sabit, "perbaiki, selagi masih ada kemungkinan meski hanya satu persen. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, ingat itu Hinata."

.

.

.

Hinata pulang pukul lima sore, rumah minimalis yang ditinggalinya selama sebelas tahun itu tampak sepi. Tidak ada tanda eksitensi keberadaan seseorang. Alisnya mengernyit, bertanya-tanya dalam hati di mana keberadaan putri tunggalnya yang biasanya selalu duduk di sofa biru ruang tamu sembari menonton acara televisi di temani pengasuh anak yang dia sewa.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang atas, menaruh pikiran bahwa mungkin anaknya berada di kamar. Sudah pemandangan biasa bila rumah itu sepi, dia yang suka menyibukan diri dengan berada di café sembari mengetik novel yang belum tuntas, dan jangan tanyakan dimana suaminya—pria itu sibuk, lebih sibuk darinya hingga selalu pulang larut atau bahkan tidak pulang dan menginap di _apartemen_ selingkuhannya.

Sungguh, Hinata tidak mau peduli. Baru saja hendak memasuki kamar, pengasuh anak yang di sewanya setengah terpongoh-pongoh mendekat kearahnya, "Uchiha-_sama_, Terumi-s_ama_… dia demam sejak pagi," wajah senja Chiyo menyirat kekhawatiran, membuat wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan itu mengernyit.

"Bukankah tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja?" meski wajahnya tidak menyirat kepanikan sepanik pengasuhnya, tapi dia tetap seorang ibu; yang khawatir mengenai anaknya.

"Saya tidak tahu, Uchiha-_sama_. Tapi suhu tubuh Terumi-_sama _sangat tinggi,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Saya sudah menelfon anda, dan tuan. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang diangkat," Hinata menghela napas, dalam hati dia meringis; kalau Sasuke _sih _jelas tidak akan mengangkat panggilan rumah, dia terlalu sibuk dengan wanita barunya, pikirnya.

Dia lalu bergegas menuju kamar anaknya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Pintu bercat putihitu terbuka, hatinya miris melihat Terumi yang terlelap dengan wajahnya yang pucat serta hampir dari seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam oleh selimut miliknya. Hinata mendekat, duduk di bibir kasur dan punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Terumi.

"Apa sudah minum obat, Chiyo-_baasan_?"

"Sudah, Uchiha-_sama_."

"_Kaasan_, _tousan_. Aku…," meski teramat lirih, Hinata mendengar jelas suara igauan Terumi. Sejenak wanita itu memejamkan matanya, dia tahu—Terumi mungkin merindukan dirinya juga Sasuke.

"Hubungi Sasuke, Chiyo-_basaan_."

.

.

.

Meski harus menunggu hingga matahari terbenam digantikan bulan Sasuke baru datang ke kediamannya, bukan masalah bagi wanita itu, _toh _diatahu apa _kesibukan _Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku, Hinata?" senyum getir terlukis di bibir Hinata, membusungkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu _lavender _miliknya menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Ini juga rumahmu, sudah lupa_ eh_?" Sasuke hanya mendengus, mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku celana katun yang dikenakannya. "Jangan merokok di sini," lanjut Hinata sebelum pria itu sempat mengambil sebatang rokok miliknya.

"Hn, aku akan pergi," ujarnya dingin. Hinata menghela napas.

"Terumi sakit," lirihnya, dengan maksud menjegah kepergian Sasuke, "dia rindu padamu, Sasuke…-_san_," sekilas ada kilatan emosi di kedua bola mata kelam itu, lalu menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

_Dari 'kun' menjadi 'san', sungguh ironi._

"Jadi, Terumi sakit? Hn. Kau tidak becus mengurusnya," komentarnya singkat.

Memandang satu sama lain—sama-sama tajam, dengan perkataan yang berkecamuk di hati namun hanya bisa tersampaikan melalui tatapan mata.

"Jaga omonganmu, Sasuke. Kau saja tidak pernah di rumah, _ah_ aku lupa; di luar sana wanitamu terlalu menggoda untuk kau tinggalkan, bukan?"

Itu bukan Hinata yang dia kenal, Sasuke tahu itu. Dalam hati pria Uchiha itu tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa ternyata Hinata-nya yang dulu lugu dan selalu mengguar kesan lembut kini telah lenyap. Digantikan _figure_ seorang wanita dewasa dengan perangai dingin—dan beku. Meski Sasuke sadar, wanita itu belum cukup pintar menyembunyikan getir dalam tiap omongannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat. Di mana Terumi?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya," lantas tanpa berucap apapun, Sasuke segera beranjak meninggalkan wanita yang masih secara hukum berstatus istrinya di ruang tamu.

Hinata mengikut di belakangnya, enggan untuk berjalan beriringan. Namun Sasuke tidak ambil pusing.

Bukan tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi keadaan Terumi yang sakit membuat kinerja otaknya berpusat ke situ—meski demikian, ada sakit yang sama ketika dia menyadari dulu Hinata selalu memilih berjalan beriringan dengannya. Bukan di belakang, dan menunggunya untuk menoleh.

.

.

.

"_Tousan_?" setengah sadar anak berusia sembilan tahun itu menyadari keberadaan ayahnya. Terumi ingin memeluk tubuh gagah yang dulu selalu menggendongnya kala dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya itu, tapi fisiknya yang lemah membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Kau sudah memanggil dokter, Hinata?"

Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu, menyaksikan Sasuke yang duduk di bibir kasur sembari tangannya menyentuh dahi Terumi hanya menggeleng sembari berujar, "Belum, pasti besok pagi—"

"Harusnya kau bawa dia ke rumah sakit atau menelfon dokter. Kau tidak bisa menggampangkannya begitu saja," ucapannya terpotong oleh suara datar Sasuke. Dan Hinata hanya menghela napas. "_tousan _di sini, Terumi," lanjutnya pada putri satu-satunya itu.

"A-Aku menunggu kehadiranmu, oleh sebab itu aku tidak langsung memanggil dokter…," Hinata mencoba membela dirinya.

"Jadi, kau menungguku dan membiarkan Terumi sakit seperti ini? Hn, bodoh,"

Memejamkan matanya, mencegah agar emosi tidak memonopoli dirinya. Hinata tahu, saat ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. Tidak saat mereka sedang berada bersama Terumi.

"S-Sejak dulu aku memang bodoh, Sasuke…-_kun_," begitu lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

Dan entah kenapa—Sasuke seakan mengerti maksud perkataan istrinya. Namun pria itu tidak berujar apapun selain mendengus.

"_Kaasan_, kenapa… kenapa _kaasan _ingin berpisah dari _tousan_?" suara lirih Terumi sontak membuat baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tercengan.

Dalam benak mereka berdua, dari mana Terumi tahu?

Hinata mendekat ke ranjang Terumi, itu berarti dia memilih untuk mendekat pada Sasuke. Memikirkan alasan serasional mungkin untuk putrinya. "Karena _kaasan _dan _tousan_ tidak bisa bersama Terumi-_chan_,"

Ada baiknya Terumi tahu, namun saat dia merasa sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya, Hinata menoleh. Mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kita perlu bicara,"

.

.

.

"Terumi berhak tahu," ujar Hinata dingin. Dia duduk di sofa tamu miliknya, beserta Sasuke yang lebih memilih untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya Hinata," Sasuke menggeram, menahan emosinya akan tingkah istrinya.

"Kau juga tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan Terumi saat kau berselingkuh. Jadi jangan menasehatiku," tidak ada lagi Hinata yang berujar lembut, tidak ada lagi Hinata yang merona kala berbicara dengannya, atau tidak ada lagi Hinata yang berusaha menahan tangis saat dirinya tersulut emosi.

Dia sadar, Hinata memang telah berubah.

"Jadi? Ini balas dendam eh? Ibu macam apa yang membalaskan dendam melalui anaknya?" sinis Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak menjadikan Terumi sebagai balas dendam, tapi dia memang perlu tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa lagi bersama…,"

_Karena kau telah tidak mencintaiku, Sasuke._

"Tapi memberi tahunya saat dia sedang sakit sama saja memperburuk keadaan,"

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat," tungkas Hinata, matanya memejam menahan tetesan air mata yang ingin sekali meleleh sejak tadi. "p-pulanglah… kekasihmu pasti menunggumu…," lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum getir.

Dulu, dirinya adalah tempat bagi pria itu untuk berlabuh—tapi kini tidak lagi. Sasuke sudah menemukan rumah barunya, dengan seorang wanita yang akan menggantikannya mengucapkan _"Okaerinasai" _saat pria itu berucap _"Tadaima" _

Tanpa sadar dia meremas jemarinya sendiri. Dan Hinata tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam—tapi Sasuke hanya diam, meski sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini tersendat di tenggorokan. "Baiklah, tentang perceraian kita…"

"Tanda tanganilah, Sasuke. Kita akan bertemu lagi di pengadilan," potong Hinata, yang masih berusaha mengatur emosinya.

Padahal—mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Namun mengapa ego selalu memanipulasi?

"Hinata…," suara _bariton _itu menyebut namanya lirih. "Demi Terumi, bisakah kita tetap bersama?" rasanya bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sarat akan permohonan.

"K-Kau bercanda…," wanita itu menatap Sasuke tajam, membiarkan pria itu melihat air mata yang telah sejak tadi terbendung di sepasang _lavender _itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sasuke menyadari senyum getir terukir di bibirnya.

"Sayangnya… aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-_san_," bagi Hinata; sudah terlalu banyak luka yang ditoreh pria itu padanya. Dari mulai mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke menduakannya saja sudah bagai pedang menghunus jantungnya.

Meski Hinata akui—hatinya hanya milik Sasuke, namun bukankah cinta itu akan melapuk terkalahkan benci yang memupuk? Dia telah mencoba menanam benci itu pada Sasuke, memupuknya hingga membuahkan akar. Namun Hinata tahu dirinya gagal, melihat Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya membuatnya merasakan perasaan cinta yang sama.

Dia ingin tertawa saat ini, pantaskan dirinya masih mencintai Sasuke? Bukankah pria itu sudah menggeser posisinya dengan wanita lain. "Pulanglah…," ujar Hinata serak.

Sasuke diam membisu, tubuhnya membeku. Kini Hinata yang duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal itu adalah Hinata yang terlihat begitu ironi—mencoba kuat, padahal dia adalah perangai lemah. Jika Sasuke bisa, dia ingin memeluk wanitanya yang sedang menahan tangis—ya, jika dia bisa. Namun sangat disayangkan, mendekat saja Sasuke ragu.

Karena sebetulnya, pria itu takut melukai Hinata lagi. Dia paham semua ini karena kesalahannya—semua karenanya yang membiarkan hatinya bercabang, menduakan Hinata dengan wanita lain, meskipun Hinata sangat teramat mencintainya. Namun masih sakit yang sama melihat wanitanya terluka olehnya, dan dia merasa bagai pecundang yang mampu melihat di balik layar.

"Baiklah," menarik napas, "sampai jumpa… di pengadilan,"

Dan Hinata tahu dirinya terluka melihat punggung itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Jadi? Siapa yang salah di sini?

Sasuke yang menduakannya dan memintanya untuk tetap bersama meski hatinya telah bercabang, atau dia yang merasa tersakiti oleh Sasuke hingga tidak memikirkan mengenai perasaan anaknya?

Kadang semuanya terasa begitu rumit…

.

.

.

"Terumi sudah mendingan Uchiha-_sama_," ujar Chiyo menunduk hormat kala majikannya menanyai kabar mengenai perkembangan anaknya. Hinata mengangguk, dia kembali fokus pada sarapan sehat yang tengah dikonsumsinya. Pagi masih kelabu seperti hari-hari biasanya, matahari selalu terhalangi oleh kumpulan awan.

Hinata telah siap dengan pakaian _casual _yang dikenakannya. Harusnya dia berada di rumah, mengurus Terumi atau hal rumah tangga lainnya—namun Hinata selalu merasa kerasaan berada di rumah ini. Semua kenangan tentang Sasuke membuatnya semakin terluka. Kadang dia bertanya-tanya, apa kurangnya dia hingga Sasuke melirik wanita lain? Mungkin luka yang menggores hatinya sudah tidak separah dulu sewaktu dia tahu Sasuke menduakannya.

Tapi tetap saja, luka itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Chiyo-_baasan_, jaga Terumi _ne_? Aku ada perlu," bergegas pergi setelah itu, membawa serta _satchel bag _ungu muda miliknya. Chiyo hanya membuang napas melihat kepergian majikannya.

.

.

.

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, kau banyak berubah Hinata," komentar Sakura. Wanita itu agak tersentak mengetahui kedatangan Hinata ke tempat kerjanya, masih dengan jas putih yang membalut kemeja cokelat garis-garis yang dikenakannya beserta kaca mata minus menghalangi bola mata hijau terangnya, Sakura membuang napas.

"Aku… Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura…," lirihnya. Bukan salahnya jika dia bimbang—perkataan Sasuke semalam bagaikan mimpi buruk yang membayangi dirinya.

"Kau egois,"

"Dia… jauh lebih egois…," menundukan wajahnya, keegoisan memanglah sifat yang berhak dimiliki setiap individu.

"Harusnya kau menerimanya. Aku tahu mungkin kau masih terluka olehnya, tapi Termumi…," Sakura menarik napas, merasakan paru-parunya membutuhkan lebih banyak pasokan udara, "andai kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian kala kedua orang tuamu lebih mementingkan ego mereka," Sakura tahu, Hinata tidak pernah merasakannya.

"A-Aku memang masih mencintainya… sa-sangat mencintainya…," bisik Hinata. Bayangan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum hangat begitu dia rindukan.

Rindu ya? Apa pria itu juga merindukannya, pikirnya getir.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun pukul sepuluh siang, _apartemen _pribadi miliknya terlihat cukup berantakan dengan beberapa botol _vodka _serta rokok berceceran di lantai. Pria itu bergegas mencari sesuatu dalam kotak P3K miliknya, dia terkena _rangeover _akibat banyaknya minuman keras yang dikonsumsinya semalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_…," seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menghampirinya, dengan kemeja putih transparan yang memperlihatkan kebolehan tubuh moleknya. Dia menyerahkan secangkir teh hijau untuk Sasuke. "Kau terlihat kacau," komentar Karin.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menyahut, mengambil secangkir teh itu lalu meneguknya.

"Surat perceraian itu, kau belum menandatanganinya, Sasuke?" tanya Karin, bola mata _ruby _miliknya menatap Sasuke heran.

"Nanti akan kutanda-tangani, Karin,"

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Sasuke sangat tidak ingin menandatangani gugatan cerai dari Hinata. Namun dia tidak bisa egois—mengekang wanita itu dengan status sebagai istrinya yang sah sedangkan dia telah memiliki wanita lain yang menghangatkan ranjangnya.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang… dia ingin mengembalikan Hinata-nya yang dulu. Bisakah? _Hah_. Terlalu mustahil. Kemarin malam saja saat dia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya, Hinata sudah enggan untuk bersamanya.

Hidup itu pilihan bukan? Sejak awal dia sudah memilih untuk melawan arus...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ini _fanfict request _dari seorang teman ^^. Mungkin aku mau berhenti bikin _oneshot _dan fokus buat ngelanjutin _multichap _yang terbengkalai. Lanjutan _About Life _udah kutulis, mungkin tinggal buang beberapa bagian penting terus baru aku update. Dan mengenai fict ini… /pose mikir/ mungkin nggak akan banyak-banyak chapternya.

Jadi, tulis pendapat kalian di kolom _review _ya! Habis UN selesai, saya punya waktu banyak buat nulis Fict soalnya. Siapa tau bisa _update _cepet tapi nggak janji juga sih :D. maklum, kadang mood nulis suka lenyap. dan Hinata sangat OOC ya disini? saya mau ngubah sosok Hinata yang lemah, biar Sasuke tau rasa /lalu dibakar/


	2. Apakah masih ada Harapan?

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Listen © rosalialuce**

.

.

**AU, OOC, mistypo maybe, monoton dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**Enjoy read!**

* * *

True love is love which only two person, and no place for the third person – Unknown

* * *

.

.

.

Hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Menyusuri _trotoar_ jalanan kota Shibuya yang lumayan banyak dilalui orang, entah mengapa sepulang dari kunjungannya ke tempat Sakura, dia tidak memiliki _mood _yang cukup bagus untuk pergi ke café seperti jejak-jejak rutinitas biasa yang digelutinya.

Sesekali angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian _indigo _panjang miliknya yang dibiarkan jatuh terurai. Hinata tidak tahu, dia harus kemana dan melakukan apa.

Melirik arloji putih tulang yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih pukul dua belas siang, mungkin belum terlambat jika dirinya memutuskan untuk menjemput Terumi di sekolahnya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempatnya berada kini. Rasanya sudah lumayan lama dia tidak menjemput putri kecilnya akibat kesibukannya akan dunia luar. Hinata menyetop sebuah _taxi _yang kebetulan melewatinya.

Sekolah dasar tempat Terumi menimba ilmu bisa dibilang cukup ramai oleh eksitensi anak-anak. Dia duduk di kursi yang berada bersebrangan dengan sekolah Terumi, karena Hinata tidak begitu percaya diri jika menunggu anaknya di dalam. Sebelumnya wanita Uchiha itu telah menghubungi supir pribadi yang biasa mengantar jemput Terumi agar tidak menjemput anaknya hari ini. Hinata duduk dengan anggunya, matahari yang menggantung di langit tertutupi oleh sekumpulan awan.

Hari yang mendung untuk pertengahan musim semi.

"Lama tak bertemu, Hinata," agak tersentak menyadari seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Dia menoleh, dan manik mata bening miliknya langsung bersibobrok dengan safir yang berbinar cerah. Bibirnya mendadak kelu.

"Kau tidak melupakanku 'kan Hinata?" tanya pria itu lagi. Hinata menggeleng ragu, dia melihat pria itu tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" mengangguk sebagai pembenaran. Hinata memerhatikan pria itu lekat, mulai dari paras tampan Naruto yang terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding terakhir kali dia melihatnya, dan tanpa sadar Hinata menahan napas. "Untuk apa kau di sini?" sebenarnya sebuah kejutan bagi Uzumaki berusia awal tiga puluhan itu melihat cara berbicara Hinata yang bisa dibilang banyak mengalami peningkatan.

Tidak ada kegugupan lagi di sana.

"Tentu saja menjemput putraku, Hinata-_chan_. Kau?" tanyanya ramah.

"Sama denganmu,"

Hening setelah itu. Naruto masih menatap kearahnya, menarik kedua bibirnya tanpa sungkan untuk memberi ulasan senyum, lain dengan Hinata yang lebih suka menyimpan senyumnya. "Kau banyak berubah ya, Hinata," komentar Naruto, pria itu meringis melihat tatapan Hinata yang menajam.

"Hmm…" hanya gumaman singkat sebagai jawaban.

"_Hah_. Kudengar dari Sakura, si Sasuke-_teme _itu menyakitimu Hinata. Benarkah itu?"

Hinata sadar sifat Naruto tidak berubah dari yang dulu. Masih Naruto yang selalu ingin tahu menahu mengenai masalah seseorang.

"Kurasa Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum, Naruto paham mengenai makna dari senyuman itu.

"Rasanya aku menyesal melepaskanmu jika tahu begitu ya, Hinata…," terkekeh setelahnya. Hinata menyadari sepasang safir menatapnya tajam, namun dia terlalu kelu atau masih sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. "Dasar Sasuke…,"

"_Percayalah, kehidupanku tidak lebih baik darimu, Hinata," _perkataan Sakura tempo hari kembali berputar di benaknya. Tentunya Hinata paham mengenai arti ucapan Naruto tadi—tapi ini salahkan? Naruto telah memiliki Sakura, pasti pria itu hanya bercanda.

"Eh, jangan menatapku seperti itu Hinata. Aku hanya bercanda," senyuman itu tersirat getir, Hinata menyadarinya. Namun dia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin masih mencintaiku, Naruto."

Suara Hinata yang lembut terasa begitu nyaman di indera pendengaran Naruto, bagai bisikian kebahagiaan menyambut musim semi yang begitu dia rindukan. "Hm… kau benar," mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, namun Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit perasaannya di masa lalu.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku ikut campur atau apa—soal perceraianmu, kau sudah yakin memilih untuk mengakhirinya Hinata?" safir yang menyorot serius, membawa Hinata dalam fantasi yang dia sadari sudah begitu lama tak dirasakannya.

Tatapan Naruto masih sama terhadapnya, masih dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kehangatan seperti sebelas tahun silam kala mereka masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Aku yakin," ada keraguan di sana, meski bibirnya berucap jika dia yakin akan keputusannya. Hinata tahu mungkin ini adalah masalah pribadinya dengan Sasuke, tapi bercerita dengan Naruto membuat rasa nyaman menggelutnya, rasa nyaman yang sama saat dia berbagi pada Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau telah memilih. _Hah_, kau mencintainya teramat besar ya, Hinata-_chan_?"

_Tentu saja_, dia ingin menjawab seperti itu namun mengurungkan niatnya, "Mungkin telah pudar,"

"Kau baru saja berbogohong padaku," menarik napas untuk mengisi paru-parunya, "semakin besar cinta itu, semakin besar pula tragedinya ketika cinta itu berakhir, Hinata."

Setelah itu _lavender _tak menemukan safir yang sewarna dengan langit musim panas karena sang pemilik memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Hm, kau semakin dewasa," ujar Hinata pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan dan suaranya hampir samar oleh gemerisik dedaunan.

"_Tousan_!" suara pekikan itu menghentikan acara pembicaraan mereka. Di seberang jalan sana, seorang bocah laki-laki dengan helaian pirang serta bola mata hijaunya melambaikan tangan, dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Hinata mengakui betapa identiknya bocah itu dengan Naruto.

"_Ah_, sayang pembicaraan kita harus berakhir ya," menggaruk tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dengan kedua sudut bibir yang ditarik melengkungkan senyum untuk seorang _teman_. "Masih ada lain waktu," ujarnya.

"_Ah_ iya. Dengar perkataanku Hinata," tersenyum untuk mengambil jeda, "sesungguhnya yang telah dipersatukan Tuhan tidak boleh diceraikan manusia[*]. Sampai jumpa lagi!," Naruto pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung mendengar ucapan pria Uzumaki itu.

"_Kaasan _menjemputku?" tersentak mendengar suara lembut yang teramat dia kenali. Hinata menunduk, melihat Terumi lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu," jawabnya sembari mengusap helaian hitam legam milik Terumi yang dibiarkan jatuh terurai. "_Kaasan _pikir kau memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran, _Kaasan_." Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Dua orang perempuan itu lalu berlalu, meninggalkan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke sedikit menggeram. Pria yang memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam mobil itu menggeram kala dia melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan _mantan teman lama_-nya itu. Namun hatinya juga miris dan rindu melihat Hinata dan Terumi putrinya tersenyum.

Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok mobil. Dua minggu lagi sidang perceraian itu akan terlaksana.

Itu berarti dua minggu lagi Hinata resmi memutus ikatan sakral itu dengannya. Dan namanya akan kembali menjadi Hinata Hyuuga—bukan lagi Hinata Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang ke rumah yang dihuninya bersama keluarga kecilnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dilepaskannya. Dia menarik napas sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan Hinata. Bulan telah menggantung di langit yang kelam, taburan bintang _bak _berlian dan dia menemui sosok Hinata yang berdiri di balkon kamar dengan gaun tidur putih panjangnya.

Alkohol memberikan keberanian bagi pria Uchiha itu untuk mendekat pada wanita yang sebentar lagi—tinggal menghitung hari yang biasanya berlalu begitu cepat tanpa dirasa akan menjadi mantan istrinya. Dia mengernyit mendengar suara tawa lirih Hinata, wanita itu tampaknya belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Seorang wanita yang berpura-pura menertawai cinta itu seperti seorang anak kecil yang menangis di malam hari karena ketakutan," ujarnya sembari memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang.

Hinata kaget, tubuhnya menegang kala dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang bersamaan dengan pelukan erat di pinggangnya. Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi Sasuke tetap bersikukuh untuk memeluknya. "Biarkan seperti ini, karena waktu kita telah tidak lama lagi," bisik Sasuke, mendaratkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata.

Wanita itu mencelos mendengarnya, Sasuke benar; waktu mereka bersama memang tidak lama lagi. Dan Hinata tidak menyangka jika malam ini Sasuke pulang ke rumah mereka. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hinata mencoba untuk berbicara sedater mungkin, meski tak dipungkiri dirinya mendengar suaranya parau.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini," Hinata menarik napas kala dia merasakan paru-parunya membutuhkan lebih banyak pasokan udara. Selalu rasa sakit yang sama kala dirinya berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

Padahal dulu, berada di dekat Sasuke merupakan kebahagiaan kecil yang begitu berarti untuknya. "Kau tidak bermaksud membicarakan soal pembatalan gugatan cerai itu 'kan?" selidik Hinata, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Percuma. Aku tahu kau keras kepala,"

Ada perasaan kecewa dalam dirinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke—sejujurnya, Hinata merasa dirinya ingin Sasuke berusaha lebih lagi untuk meyakinkannya, tapi nyatanya pria itu menyerah, dan lagi-lagi, secara tidak sadar Sasuke telah melukai hatinya kembali. "Lepaskan aku," lirihnya serak.

"Tidak akan. Untuk kali ini saja, kumohon," Sasuke memohon padanya. Tidak ada kedua pasang mata yang saling bersibobrok, Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan sepasang obsidian miliknya dan Hinata jauh lebih tertarik menatap langit malam.

_Kita seperti berjalan bergandengan mencari jalan keluar dari sebuah labirin, namun di tengah jalan kaub putuskan untuk meninggalkanku_, batin Hinata.

Angin malam berhembus menusuk permukaan kulit, dinginnya terasa hingga ke ruas-ruas tulang. "Sasuke, apa kau selalu seperti ini bersama Karin?" dia tahu bertanya seperti tadi sama saja menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang kenistaan. Sasuke terdengar menghela napas. "Dia pasti bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaanmu yang absen dari _apartemen _kalian,"

Sungguh, Hinata ingin menangis mengutarakannya. Dia meremas jemarinya yang menggenggam penyangga balkon yang terbuat dari besi sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit yang menghujat hatinya. "Jangan bicarakan Karin," Sasuke berujar penuh makna.

"Dia wanitamu, aku hanya ingin tahu…,"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu tahu,"

"Salah ya, Sasuke-_san_? Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu, apa lebihnya dia hingga kau berpaling dariku," suara itu teramat lirih, bagai datang dari benua _nan _jauh di sana, tapi masih terdengar cukup jelas di indera pendengaran Sasuke.

Pria itu tertegun, otak jeniusnya mulai memikirkan jawaban mengenai pernyataan Hinata. _Apa lebihnya Karin? _Sesuatu dalam dirinya bertanya, membutuhkan jawaban namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendapatkannya. _Hinata memiliki segalanya yang kau ingini_.

Bukankah seperti itu sifat manusia? Mereka tak pernah merasa benar-benar puas meski apa yang mereka mau telah benar-benar digenggam.

"Padahal… aku mempercayaimu," Hinata tahu air mata telah membendung di pelupuk matanya dan memaksa untuk di loloskan. "aku bisa memberimu cinta lebih dari yang wanita itu beri untukmu…,"

Dan Hinata merasa pelukan Sasuke mengerat padanya. Persetan, dia tidak peduli lagi sekalipun Sasuke melihatnya masih menjadi Hinata lemah yang seperti dulu. Hinata mungkin bukan lagi seorang gadis remaja yang didera patah hati—tapi ini, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari patah hati.

Rasanya mereka yang berasumsi jika hanya hati yang patah saat dirimu merasa sakit hati itu hanya bualan belaka. Nyatanya, baginya bukan hanya hatinya yang patah, namun semuanya terasa patah dan begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku…," suara berat Sasuke membuat Hinata menggigit kuat bibirnya, tanpa peduli jika gigitannya bisa melukai bibirnya sendiri. "Jika kukatakan aku mencintaimu, apakah kau akan kembali padaku?" getir tak dapat dibohongi di sana.

Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wanitanya yang begitu dia rindukan. Jelas berbeda dari aroma Karin yang begitu membuatnya mabuk, aroma Hinata mengguar kesan lambut dan nyaman—rasa nyaman yang tidak pernah didapatkannya dari Karin.

"Kau telah memiliki Karin, Sasuke."

Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengarnya dari Hinata. Dia merasa tangan maya seakan menamparnya keras, dan rasanya begitu sakit. _Ah,_ mungkin Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini.

"_Love is absolute loyality_. Tapi kenapa…, kenapa kau tidak bisa setia padaku?"

.

.

.

Kala itu memasuki musim dingin saat Hinata bertemu Sasuke. Pria minim ekspresi yang menawarkan segelas kopi panas padanya saat dia menangis seorang diri di taman yang cukup sepi. Hinata yang menangisi Naruto karena pria itu mengingkari janji untuk bertemu dengannya di taman. Awalnya Hinata ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, karena pria itu begitu dingin dan datar saat berujar padanya.

Namun akhirnya Hinata menghilangkan semua pemikiran buruknya dan menerima segelas kopi itu. Dan tanpa mereka berdua menduganya, itulah awal dari kisah mereka, yang harus menyakiti salah satu hati karena Hinata pada akhirnya memilih Sasuke—bukan Naruto.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkungkan senyum getir, Hinata selalu menciptakan ruang untuknya sendiri saat menyeduh teh beraroma melati yang menghangatkan tubuh hanya dengan mencium aromanya. Sasuke masih tidur di kamar mereka yang sebentar lagi hanya akan menjadi kamarnya, Hinata yang selalu bangun pagi memutuskan membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

Semalam, dia membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya menangis. Hanya diam tak bergeming kala pria itu membawanya dalam dekapannya, dekapan yang begitu dia rindukan kehangatannya. Hinata mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat padanya, ketika dia menoleh; ada Terumi dengan piyama _teddy bear _yang mengusap kedua kelopak matanya dan sesekali menguap.

"Terumi?" ujar Hinata. Anak itu menatapnya dengan sepasang obsidian bulat miliknya, wajah Terumi yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke mungkin adalah anugerah tersendiri baginya karena Terumi merupakan kopian Sasuke yang akan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya kala mereka resmi bercerai.

"_Kaasan_, apa _tousan _pulang?" selalu pertanyaan yang sama dari putrinya, namun kali ini dia mengangguk. "_Tousan _menginap?" tanyanya antusias.

Hinata menarik napas sebelum menjawab. "Ya,"

"_Tousan _akan tinggal lagi bersama kita?" Hinata tahu pertanyaan dari Terumi terseirat harapan, namun dia hanya menggeleng pelan seraya mengusap puncak kepala Terumi.

"_Tousan _telah memiliki rumahnya sendiri, sayang…"

"Ke-Kenapa _kaasan_? Kenapa _kaasan _dan _tousan _tidak bisa bersama?" sepasang obsidian yang mulai berkaca-kaca membuat Hinata tertohok, wanita itu mengangkat cangkir tehnya lalu meneguknya, untuk mengecap kehangatan yang mampu memberi ketenangan.

"Kita bisa bahagia tanpa _tousan_,"

.

.

.

Bangun pukul delapan pagi, dia ingat bahwa hari _weekend _seperti hari minggu ini biasanya dia habiskan untuk seharian bersama Karin. Sasuke menggeram, merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling—berharap menemukan eksitensi Hinata tapi sepertinya wanita itu telah bangun lebih dulu.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, dia sedikit samar mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam pada wanita itu, ingat kala Hinata menangis sesegukan dalam dekapannya namun kepingan-kepingan ingatannya sedikit buram karena efek mabuk semalam.

Tapi entah mengapa, ada perasaan lega dalam hatinya yang dia tidak ketahui sebab penyebabnya. Lega sekaligus takut kehilangan. Dan pria itu baru menyadari jika dia _bahkan _tidak tahu kenapa semalam melajukan mobilnya kemari. _Hah_, Sasuke mengacak-acak gemas rambutnya sendiri.

Lalu menoleh kala mendengar suara derit pintu, mengernyit; melihat Terumi yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur sembari memeluk boneka beruang pemberiannya setahun lalu. Anak itu mengusap sudut matanya, Sasuke baru menyadari jika Terumi terlihat habis menangis. Meski masih setengah bingung, dihampirinya putri kecilnya itu, _ah _mengapa Sasuke tidak sadar bahkan Terumi hampir berusia sepuluh tahun awal musim dingin tahun ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak _khas _seseorang yang baru terjaga dari tidurnya.

"_Tousan _janji akan tetap menyayangi Terumi meski telah berpisah dengan _Kaasan_?" Terumi yang memohon menampilkan emosi yang tak jauh beda dengannya dulu. Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, dalam hati pria Uchiha itu meringis.

"Tentu," sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan tinggi Terumi dengannya. Seingatnya, dulu Terumi masih kecil dan sering kali merengek padanya untuk meminta gendong—tapi kini tidak lagi ditemukan sosok Terumi yang dulu. Gadis kecil itu sudah terlihat anggun dengan helaian hitam legam sebahu serta sepasang mata kelam bulat yang indah.

"Padahal, aku tidak ingin hanya memiliki _kaasan _di sisiku," terhenyak, namun melihat senyuman manis Terumi membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk memeluk putri kecilnya lalu membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

Aneh. Padahal tadi dia yakin Terumi berujar dengan nada getir, tapi mengapa malah tersenyum? Entahlah, tidak terlalu penting baginya. "_Kaasan _sedang apa?" tanyanya, Terumi mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"_Kaasan _sedang bersiap-siap," mengernyit mendengar pernyataan putrinya. "biasanya, _Kaasan _akan pergi jam sepuluh siang dan pulang sore," lanjutnya menggembungkan kedua pipi seputih porselen miliknya. "_Tousan _tidak tahu?"

Sasuke menunduk, membiarkan poninya menutupi seperempat wajahnya. Dalam tundukannya dia tersenyum getir. Jelas saja dia tidak tahu, semua jejak rutinitas Hinata setengah tahun belakangan ini begitu tabu untuknya. "_Tousan_?"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Karin sudah sepuluh kali berusaha untuk menghubungi ponsel pria itu, mengiriminya beberapa _email _namun tidak ada satupun balasan. Dengan kesal dia menggerutu, bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya pria itu akan meninggalkannya di hari libur. _Ah, _wanita berambut merah itu ingat satu hal.

Pasti Sasuke berada di rumah istrinya, dan senyuman kecut langsung terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ngapain _sih _Sasuke-_kun _menginap di sana," ujarnya menggerutu, "sudah mau bercerai tapi masih menjalin hubungan," lanjutnya tidak terima.

Sudah sejak lama Karin mencintai Sasuke, bahkan semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas wanita bermanik mata sewarna batu _ruby _itu mencintai pria Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan jenius. Namun dulu Sasuke enggan meliriknya, melalui ujung matanya _pun _terlalu enggan. Karin rasanya ingin tertawa bila mengingatnya. Dia ingat saat dirinya didera patah hati yang begitu menyedihkannya kala mengetahui Sasuke akan menikah dengan wanita lain.

Sungguh, Karin tidak bisa menerima itu semua. Namun saat pertemuannya kembali dengan Sasuke selama dua tahun belakangan ini, Karin secara perlahan dan berusaha sealami mungkin masuk dalam kehidupan Sasuke—meski dia tahu Sasuke telah memiliki istri dan seorang anak.

Puncaknya adalah saat Sasuke berada dalam titik jenuh dengan istrinya yang setahu Karin memiliki paras yang teramat cantik. _siapa namanya_? Ah, Hinata Uchiha. Karin tahu betul bagaimana sifat seorang laki-laki yang kadang tidak pernah puas dalam hidupnya meski mereka telah mendapatkan semua yang mereka mau, karena pria adalah makhluk egois.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri—sekali Sasuke masuk dalam dekapannya, maka tak dibiarkannya pria itu ke luar dan meninggalkannya. Karin sadar, dia terlalu mencintai Sasuke; meski nyatanya Hinata masih ada dalam hati pria Uchiha itu.

_Hah_. Sebentar lagi mereka bercerai bukan? Jadi dia hanya tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Aku hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya. Mendaratkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan _lingerie _di sofa bludru _apartemen _milik Sasuke.

Dan setelah mereka resmi bercerai—penantian panjangnya selama ini akan usai.

Karin tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Pojok balasan **_**review**_**:**

**Sedih banget kalo jadi Hinata ya**: iyaa, tapi dia kan tegar :"D. **Lanjut**: udah kok ^^. **Kenapa Hinata nggak mau balikan**: simple sih ya, dia kan ngerasa disakitin sama Sasuke :D. **Buat Sasuke sengsara karena telah menduakan Hinata**: nggak janji, soalnya aku gak bisa liat Sasuke-kun menderita /pilih kasih/. **Sasuke baka, kenapa sih kamu selingkuh? **Karena Sasuke dulu ngerasa jenuh sama Hinata ^^. **Buat Sasuke menderita thor, bisa-bisanya dia ngeduain Hinata-hime**: aku nggak janji say :D, Sasuke itu gak pantas menderita /plak/ hoho. **Hinata yg gagah itu keren**: hehehe, makasih =)). **Chap depan buat Hinata lebih perkasa dari Sasuke**: E-eehhh… kayanya saya gak bisa T_T. **Lebih bagus lagi kalo Fict kayak gini diimbangin sama kalimat-kalimat yg lebih berat**: diksi saya masih kurang say, jadi nggak yakin bakal bisa :D. **Nyebelin, angst mulu**: aku kaan penggemar angst /senyum lima jari/. **Sasuke minta ditoyor banget sih! Pingin banget jambak rambutnya sampai botak**: nggak boleh kejam-kejam sama suamiku /lalu dibakar Sasuke FC/ **ditunggu chap berikutnya**: udah update kok ^^. **Ini bukannya squel dari Which I Strive**: ceritanya emang nyerempet kesana sih, tapi bukan kok ^^. **Update cepet ya author-sah**: udaaaaahh cepet kan :D. **Sasuke menyebalkan sekali**: iya, diakan mukanya emang ngeselin /dibakar/ **Hinata menurut saya nggak egois kok**: bener banget ^^, Hinata disini jadi yg memilih—saya lagi nggak pengen Hinata ditindas terus sama Sasu :D. **Sasuke buang aja ke laut**: Ja-jangaaan T_T nanti saya galau hohoho. **Kereen**: makasiih ^^. **Nyeseknya berasa**: huhuhu, sabaar ya! /lalu digeplak/ **Aku kaget pas Hinata OOC banget**: sengaja say, aku lagi nggak mood bikin Hinata yg lemaah :D. **Aku berharap SasuHina bersama demi anak mereka**: aku juga ngarepnya gitu, tapi kita liat nanti oke?. **Selamet senpai Luce udah selesai UN**: belum selesai sih say :D, Cuma nggak mood belajar jadi bawaannya pengen ngetik. Panggil aku Agnes ya. **Ini squel ya? **Bukan kok. **Jangan Sampai Sasuke cerai sama Hinata**: hihihi, liat gimana nanti. **Sasuke pengen saya bejek-bejek**: jangan T_T sasu kan sebenernya baik, Cuma salah langkah :D.

**Author's note**: Makasih banget buat responnya /peluk satu-satu/ aku semangat banget ngetik fict ini jadinyaaa /terharu/. Oh ya, yg mau kenal saya, bisa _Add Faceebok saya _dan untuk konfirmasi inbok _via Fb ya!_. Nama Fb saya: **Agnes Rosalia**. ohya, saya termasuk orang yg suka alur lambat, enghh... kalo nantinya ini bakal jadi chapter yg panjang nggak papa kan?

[*]: itu kata-kata yg kukutip dari alkitab ^^.

**Special Thanks:**

**Jurig Cai, tomo-chan s, MuFylin, Akari-chan, Guest, lovelychrysant, Tabiwook, Nolarious, DarknessRealities, Ms RavenVioleta, Rosecchy, Malila Hyuuga, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, Clara-AVRIL, livylaval, Felicia, lightning chrome, gece, K, Ryo Aileen, FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina, Djkyueun, N, Erika, mizuki R Lawliet.**


	3. Flashback 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Listen © rosalialuce**

.

.

**AU, OOC, misstypo maybe, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see. But you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel - Anonim

* * *

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lumayan lama keluarga kecil itu tidak melakukan aktivitas bersama seperti ini, menikmati sarapan sederhana dalam satu meja makan persegi, sebuah kegiatan sederhana yang mungkin sudah terbilang langka. Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang bersinggungan dengan garpu serta sesekali suara Terumi terdengar riang—jujur saja, anak itu sangat merindukan berada dalam situasi seperti ini, sebagaimana umumnya rasa bahagia seorang anak saat kerinduannya akan sesuatu telah terpenuhi.

Hinata dengan pakaian formalnya sesekali melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, pria itu tampak menikmati sup _miso _buatannya dan menjawab dengan gumaman pertanyaan yang Terumi ajukan padanya.

"_Kaasan_, hari ini aku diantar _tousan _boleh?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Helaian hitam miliknya diikat kuda, dengan wajah seputih porselen yang terlihat merona—mirip seperti Hinata, meski rambut hitam legam serta sepasang bola mata yang begitu identik dengan Sasuke. Wanita itu terdiam, berpikir sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ta-Tapi… bukankah kau bisa diantar Shisui-_san _seperti biasanya?" dia menjawab saat makanannya sudah tertelan dan agak tertahan di kerongkongan kala melihat mata Uchiha tertuju padanya, menatap tajam—sekaligus memohon agar tidak menolak. "Terserah _tousan_-mu," lanjutnya sembari menarik napas, menunduk dan tidak ada niat menatap balik kedua obsidian itu.

"Apa _kaasan _akan ikut?" tanyanya lagi, kecerdasan yang diturunkan oleh kedua gen orang tuanya membuatnya mampu memanfaatkan suasana. Hinata menatap Terumi tajam, seolah mengucapkan jika ada yang salah pada ucapan putrinya itu.

"_Kaasan _akan ikut," jawab Sasuke memutuskan sepihak tanpa bertanya pada istrinya terlebih dulu, sembari bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Terumi. Dan semua kejadian yang terekam di manik sewarna mutiara itu membuat Hinata merasa tangan maya menamparnya di dagu.

_Bagaimana jika hal ini tak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi?_

Dia rindu senyum Sasuke, senyum yang dulu selalu membuatnya merasakan perasaan tenang karena tahu Sasuke ada untuknya, berdiri di sampingnya seperti apa yang dia harapkan. Dan dia tahu, kini senyum itu tak lagi diumbar Sasuke untuknya dan juga Terumi, mengetahui sebuah fakta itu memang membutuhkan konsekuensi. "A-Aku sibuk, Sasuke," Hinata mencoba membantah, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat berucap pada pria itu.

"Hanya mengantar Terumi," dan Hinata tahu dirinya tak bisa menolak kala mendapati nada tegas memerintah dalam intonasi Sasuke. Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri menatap lurus pada sepasang bola mata hitam sekelam malam yang juga tengah menatapnya. Saling bertatapan—tapi mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan karena mendadak lidah terlalu kelu untuk berucap.

Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali berangan-angan, melihat Hinata yang mengangguk pelan sama khalnya dengan dia meminta Hinata untuk memaafkannya dan rumah tangga mereka yang masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk bisa dipertahankan. Tapi dia tahu, sungguh kecil kemungkinannya karena beberapa faktor yang sudah seperti benang kusut dan sulit untuk diluruskan.

Karin, entah bagaimana pria itu mulai berpikir mengenai wanitanya yang sejak semalam mencoba menghubunginya tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"A-Apa kau tidak _sibuk _Sasuke?" Sasuke paham mengenai perkataan Hinata mengenai 'sibuk' yang dimaksud wanita itu, dan pria itu memilih untuk diam dibanding harus menjawab, karena sejujurnya Sasuke tidak ingin berkelit dengan masalah pribadi mereka kala ada eksitensi Terumi di sini.

"Kenapa _kaasan _tidak memanggil _tousan _dengan suffix _kun_?" pertanyaan Terumi membuat Hinata yang tengah meminum segelas _ocha _beraroma sakura miliknya nyaris tersedak.

Sasuke tahu Hinata berpikir keras untuk memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan putrinya, pria itu menarik napas. "Ayo berangkat, Terumi."

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang memecah kebisuan, keduanya memilih diam dan fokus pada kesibukan masing-masing. Sasuke dengan menyetirnya dan Hinata dengan ponsel putih gading yang tengah sibuk dimainkannya. Hinata tahu, memilih berada dalam satu mobil dengan Sasuke pasti akan berakhir dengan kecanggungan seperti ini. Seharusnya setelah mengantarkan Terumi ke sekolahnya, Hinata tadi memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil Sasuke dan menyetop _taxi_. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik dari pada seperti ini.

Dulu hening di antara mereka terkesan nyaman, Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama menyukai keheningan yang begitu damai, bukan seperti ini. Kala keduanya terpaksa bungkam satu sama lain dalam kehingan yang ambigu karena terbelenggu oleh ego. Jika dulu Sasuke akan mencoba-coba untuk menggoda Hinata dengan perkataan yang singkat namun mampu membuahkan kesan dengan rona kemerahan yang timbul dikedua belah pipi Hinata, tapi kini lain.

Dia tidak mungkin bisa bersikap sama seperti dulu. Dan Hinata sendiri sejujurnya merindukan hal-hal kecil yang sudah sangat langka itu, biar bagaimana pun terlalu munafik jika dia mengatakan sudah tidak memiliki rasa cinta untuk Sasuke, untuk Sasuke-_nya_.

"Mau kuantar kemana?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dulu, dengan ekspresi datar dan hitam bola mata yang sesekali mencuri pandang. Hinata agak tersentak, terbukti dari bahunya yang menegang, selalu reaksi yang sama kala indera pendengarannya mendengar suara Sasuke.

Sesungguhnya Hinata bingung sekarang, dia sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di café biasa tempat yang biasanya dijadikan rumah singgah olehnya. "_Halte bus_," dia yakin ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"Lebih spesifik," ujar Sasuke sembari berdehem.

"Café—" karena sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kesana.

"Hn."

Masih Sasuke yang sama, pria tampan yang begitu irit dalam pembendaharaan kata-kata namun disitulah kharismanya menurut Hinata. Tapi rasanya tetap sesak, kenapa semuanya kini menjadi serba kecanggungan? Hinata meremas jemarinya sendiri, memilih untuk merilekskan diri dengan bersandar pada _jok _mobil milik Sasuke.

Semuanya tidak akan _seperti ini _andai kata Sasuke tidak memilih untuk menciptakan api. Karena tidak akan ada asap tanpa adanya api.

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

_Lima bulan lalu._

Sudah biasa jika Hinata suka menghabiskan waktunya di kamar Terumi, membacakan dongeng untuk putri kecilnya sebagai pengantar tidur. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya, tatapan kasih sayang seperti seorang ibu yang rela menyerahkan apapun demi anaknya bahagia.

"Selamat tidur, Terumi-_chan_…," bisiknya dengan efeksi, mengusap puncak kepala anaknya lalu menarik napas. Terumi menurut, membiarkan Hinata menarik selimut sebatas dada dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, beranjak meninggalkan anak itu untuk menjelajah mimpi. Samar-samar sebelum terlelap, Terumi mendengar suara ayahnya dari luar, tapi dia tidak tahu hal apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu.

"S-Sudah pulang, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata begitu menutup pintu kamar, memberikan senyum lembut untuk menyambut wajah tanpan Sasuke yang terlihat lelah.

"Ya," balas Sasuke, tersenyum singkat lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata, menuju kamarnya. Pria itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur berukuran _king size _setelah sebelumnya menanggalkan jas yang dikenakannya, membiarkan kemeja hijau salem membalut tubuh proposional itu. Memejamkan sepasang obsidian itu sambil sesekali alisnya menyatu, dia sedang berpikir

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau ingin kusiapkan air hangat?" suara Hinata yang lembut membuatnya kembali membuka mata, wanita itu duduk di sampingnya, mengusap permukaan wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya yang lembut.

"Tentu," Sasuke selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini, menikmati kelembutan Hinata yang membuatnya terlena. Wanita Uchiha itu tersenyum kecil, mengusap dahi Sasuke demi menyingkirkan helaian hitam legam yang menutupi kening suaminya. Belakangan hari ini, Hinata tahu Sasuke memiliki hal yang menyita pikirannya, entah apa itu namun Sasuke masih enggan berbagi padanya.

Hinata paham, dia mencoba untuk mengerti dan berharap suatu waktu entah kapan Sasuke mau bercerita padanya. "Kau terlihat lelah," ujar Hinata, dia tidak ingin segera beranjak dan menyiapkan air panas, masih menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka.

"Masalah kantor," jawaban singkat Sasuke hanya dibalas anggukan paham oleh Hinata.

"Akan kusiapkan air hangat dulu," pamit Hinata setelahnya. Sasuke kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya, namun lagi-lagi terganggu oleh ponsel miliknya yang ditaruh dalam saku celana katun yang dikenakannya bergetar.

Satu pesan masuk, kerutan samar terlihat di dahinya, dia lalu segera membuka isi pesan itu.

**From: Karin**

**Kau tidak merindukanku, Sasuke-kun? ({})**

Pria Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis, masalah kantor memang membuatnya penat. Tapi entah perasaan apa yang menelusup dalam lubuk hatinya kala ia membaca pesan masuk dari _wanita _yang pernah _bermain _dengannya—ah, bukan pernah. Mungkin sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya, hanya untuk mengusir penat dan kejenuhan bagi Sasuke.

Tapi kadang dia berpikir, memang permainannya di atas ranjang dengan _wanita _itu terasa sangat berbeda kala dia bersama Hinata—sensasi lain. Entahlah, Sasuke malas memikirkannya. Jemarinya bergerak di keyboard ponselnya, mengetik.

**To: Karin**

**Tentu.**

Meski hanya seuntaian kata-kata singkat, namun nyatanya wanita itu tak pernah tersinggung. Sasuke ingat sewaktu duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dulu, saat itu dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita yang bernama Karin Uzumaki—teman satu kelasnya yang senang mencari perhatian, tapi lain dengan beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Karin kembali muncul dalam ke hidupannya saat wanita itu melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya sebagai sekertaris, menggantikan Sizune-_san _yang mengambil cuti bulan madu.

Wanita dengan rambut merah sewarna darah dan sepasang _ruby _yang menatap seduktif memancing keingin tahuan pria itu. Katakan dia brengsek karena telah bermain api di belakang istrinya, tapi sungguh Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia mencintai Hinata, lebih dari apapun, tapi sisi prianya juga membutuhkan Karin. Dia tahu, selama dia mampu menutupi semuanya rapat-rapat, Hinata tidak akan tahu.

Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana perangai Hinata, wanita itu adalah wanita yang penurut dan lebih sering menerima, tidak suka menuntut meski dirinya penasaran. Hinata adalah wanita ideal bagi Sasuke; tapi tetap saja menjalani aktivitas yang sama selama sepuluh tahun dengan wanita itu membuatnya jemu. _Hey_, wajar bukan jika seorang pria jemu dan bosan? Pikir Sasuke.

Dan ponselnya kembali bergetar.

**From: Karin**

**Bagaimana jika malam ini kita habiskan bersama?**

Nampak berpikir itu menimang-nimang ajakan Karin. Melalui ekor matanya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang baru ke luar dari kamar mandi, menuju lemari untuk mengambilkannya jubah mandi. Sasuke tahu mungkin lain kali.

**To: Karin**

**Tidak bisa. Lain kali saja.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, air hangatmu sudah siap," Hinata mengintrupsi, menarik-narik sedikit kemeja Sasuke agar pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Sasuke tersenyum lelah, mengecup bibir itu singkat lalu menerima jubah mandi yang dibawakan Hinata, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia melupakan satu hal, mengenai ponselnya yang dibiarkan terenggok di atas kasur.

Hinata baru akan merebahkan tubuhnya kala manik sewarna mutiara miliknya melihat layar ponsel suaminya menyala, menandakan satu pesan masuk. Awalnya dia tidak terlihat tertarik, namun begitu mengetahui nama _Karin _tertera di layar ponsel membuat rasa ingin tahunya membuncah. Menggigit bibir ranumnya, antara memutuskan untuk membaca isi pesan itu atau tidak. Jika dia membukanya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, pasti Sasuke akan mengirannya tidak sopan karena mengganggu privasi.

Tapi bukankah dia istrinya? Tidak salah bukan jika seorang istri ingin tahu?

Hinata bimbang, melirik kearah kamar mandi yang terdengar percikan air.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan marah. Tangannya perlahan mengambil ponsel hitam legam itu, membuka kunci ponsel canggih tersebut dan hatinya terasa berdebar-debar kala ia ingin menekan _open_. Hanya sekali, Sasuke tidak akan marah, pikirnya menyemangati.

**From: Karin**

**Baiklah Sasuke-kun, mungkin lain kali kita habiskan malam bersamanya. Selamat malam, semoga tidurmu nyenyak, dear :***

Sungguh Hinata seakan melupakan bagaimana caranya menghirup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mendadak kosong. Sesak dan ngilu dirasakannya seolah dia merasa sembilu pedang baru saja menohoknya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, merasakan perasaan sakit yang terlebih dahulu bisa ia definisi. Pasti ini tidak benar kan? Hinata mencoba meyakinkan, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh perasaannya yang terasa terpecah-pecah, dia mulai membaca inbox sebelumnya.

Hasilnya sungguh teramat mencengangkan, dan hanya senyuman getir yang bisa dilukiskannya sebagai wujud kekecewaannya. Sasuke… tidak akan mengkhianatinya kan? Pasti semua ini hanya keisengan belaka. Hinata mencoba menaruh pemikiran positive dalam otaknya, meskipun rasanya pemikiran negative jauh lebih mendominasi. Dia bukan perempuan bodoh, yang tidak mengerti situasi seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" untuk saat ini, dia belum memiliki cukup bukti. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bila Hinata masih berharap semua ini hanya kesalah pahaman belaka yang tidak menimbulkan arti.

_Semoga saja…_

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah café bergaya klasik di daerah pusat kota, melirik sekilas kearah Hinata yang tampak sedang menaruh ponselnya ke dalam tas jinjing ungu muda miliknya. Saat Hinata mendongak dan menoleh kearah Sasuke, mata mereka lagi-lagi saling bersibobrok.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata, memutuskan kontak mata dan turun dari mobil Sasuke. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan setengah hati untuk memasuki café. Ada yang tak rela dalam dirinya jika dia meninggalkan Sasuke, namun lagi-lagi Hinata mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

Sasuke masih memilih untuk diam, memperhatikan dari balik kaca mobil miliknya sosok mungil Hinata yang memasuki café, untung saja dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Manik obsidian itu menemukan istrinya duduk di bangku pojok, dihampiri seorang pelayan wanita dan memesan sesuatu, lalu merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari ponsel dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya, siapa? Siapa lawan bicara wanitanya itu.

Dia terkesiap kala pandangan Hinata tertuju kearahnya, dan langsung memilih beranjak menyalakan mesin mobilnya, meninggalkan wanita itu dan menuju kembali ke _apartemen _pribadinya.

Dan dia tahu Karin pasti sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

Karin mengernyitkan alis, melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit kusut saat tiba di a_partemen_, pria itu bahkan tidak memberinya kecupan seperti biasa. Aneh pikirnya. Karin mengikuti Sasuke, pria itu tampak berjalan ke ruang kerjanya yang berada di samping kamar, mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam laci meja.

Sungguh, Karin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Sasuke mengambil surat gugatan cerai dari istrinya itu. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat, sepasang obsidiannya menatap surat pengadilan itu. Dia tahu seharusnya surat itu ditanda tangani olehnya, namun hingga sekarang Sasuke masih ragu untuk menanda tanganinya. Ragu… atau tidak mau? Entahlah. Otaknya penuh memikirkan itu semua.

"Kau mau menanda tanganinya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Karin penuh harap, dapat diketahui dari sepasang _ruby _yang berbinar antusias.

"Entahlah." Dan jawaban Sasuke membuat keningnya berkerut, merasa ada tangan maya yang menamparnya di dagu. "Aku tidak yakin," sesungguhnya Sasuke tahu dirinya memang tidak pernah yakin untuk menyetuji perceraian ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" ada sepasang _ruby _yang menatap penuh tuntutan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya, menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku tidak yakin untuk bercerai dengan Hinata," Karin tahu mengetahui kenyataan memanglah sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tapi dia sudah tidak mau menerimamu kembali, Sasuke-_kun_," pancing wanita itu, Karin bukanlah wanita yang mudah menyerah saat beragumentasi. Dia selalu ingin kemenangan kemenangan berpihak padanya.

"Kau benar," jawaban Sasuke seolah menyiratkan kegetiran yang tersamar. pria Uchiha itu menyenderkan punggungnya, memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya. "Tapi dia selalu memberi tahuku melalui tatapan mata bahwa dia tak sanggup mengakhiri semuanya."

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, sosok pria jangkung dengan tubuh kokoh yang terbalut jas abu-abu serta rambut sebahu yang dikuncir rendah, membawa sebuah tas berbentuk persegi yang biasanya khusus untuk perkantoran itu datang juga. Hinata menunduk hormat untuk membalas saapan pria itu. Memasukan kembali laptopnya dalam tas miliknya.

Bunyi derit kursi menandakan seseorang duduk di depannya. "Apa aku datang terlalu lama?" Itachi Uchiha, dengan senyum ramah di wajah dewasa pria itu membuat Hinata tak mampu menahan senyum.

"Tidak, Itachi-_san_."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, _Imouto_," pria itu menarik napas, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dalam sesi berikutnya, "Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai akan menjadi pengacara untuk perceraian adikku sendiri," terkekeh, manik obsidiannya memandang Hinata tajam; sama seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

"M-Mau memesan minuman terlebih dulu, Itachi…-_niisan_?" mencoba untuk menghilangkan formalitas pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Hinata,"

Perbincangan mereka mengenai perceraian itu berlangsung selama dua puluh menit, terlihat lebih santai karena faktanya dua orang berbeda gender itu telah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jika boleh jujur, Itachi sedikit terkejut kala mengetahui dirinya harus menangani perceraian adiknya sendiri. Sungguh, sebagai seorang kakak, pastilah Itachi berharap yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Dalam perbincangan mereka, sesekali terselip perkataan Itachi mengenai nasehat-nasehat halus agar Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia tahu, Itachi paham mengenai alasan mengapa Hinata memilih perceraian sebagai jalan ke luar. "Hak asuh Terumi pasti jauh ke tanganmu, karena secara hokum; anak berusia di bawah sua belas tahun akan diasuh oleh ibunya, kecuali jika beberapa faktor yang menunjukan bahwa sang ibu tidak layak untuk mendapat hak asuh dan akan dialihkan oleh pihak sang ayah," penjelasan Itachi membuat perasaan lega menyelinap di hati Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-_niisan_," Hinata menyesap _ocha _miliknya.

"Pastikan kau telah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang Hinata," saran seorang kakak dengan seulas senyum. "Sasuke itu… aku sangat mengenalnya baik luar maupun dalam. Sekalinya dia jatuh cinta, maka sulit baginya untuk membiarkan hatinya bercabang untuk orang lain,"

Hinata tersenyum getir, "Tapi kenyataannya Sasuke menduakanku,"

"Dia hanya termakan godaan sesaat," Hinata juga tahu dirinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini. "Kadang adikku itu tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya matang-matang."

Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, saat merasakan sakit hati yang terasa begitu menyisa, mengetahui Sasuke berdusta sungguh menyesakkan terlebih lagi pria itu nyatanya menduakannya. Mestinya jika Sasuke merasa jemu dengannya, apakah pria itu tak ingat saat-saat tertindih dengannya? Hah, sungguh Ironi bagi Hinata.

"A-Aku… bahkan tidak percaya ada tekad sebesar ini dalam diriku, _niisan_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note: **Gomen kalo chapter ini lama updatenya, saya pikir kalo udah terbebas dari UN, pasti punya banyak waktu buat ngetik. Nyatanya sifat males saya malah kambuh xD. Pas udah buka laptop, pengen ngetik, kepikiran belum makan, langsung makan dulu. Selesai makan, buka laptop lagi, bawaannya ngantuk, terus mutusin buat tidur siang dulu. Pas sorenya bangun, buka hape—malah sibuk di dumay. Aduuh labilnya diriku xD. Jadi malem jam dua belasan baru punya waktu buat ngetik, hehehe. Makasih loh buat yg nunggu fanfic ini, buat _feedback _yang bener-bener ngasih semangat saya untuk melanjutkannya :"""). Ah, pokonya peluk jauh dariku untuk kalian satu-satu.

**Pojok balasan **_**review:**_

**Jangan biarkan SasuHina cerai ya**: kita liat nanti ya, dear ;). **Aku gak keberatan kalo Sasuke disiksa**: justru nanti aku yang keberatan Sasu-kun disiksa kayanya *pilih kasih* hehe. **Semoga Karin mendapat nasib naas karna udah menjadi orang ketiga**: dalam sebuah hubungan pasti ada pihak ketiga, duh… saya juga penggemar Karin, dia emang kesannya ngeselin disini, tapis sebenernya nggak kok. Nasibya? Liat gimana entar. **Hinata yang kuat yah**: pengennya sih gitu xD. **Kasian liat Hinata menderita**: nggak selamanya Hinata bakal menderita kok, dia Cuma dikasih cobaan doing ;). **Apa bakal munculin Gaara buat merebut Hinata? **Duh, nanti pasti bakal tambah rumit. Aku sih penggennya iya, tapi kasian juga Gaara. Kan endingnya tetep SasuHina. **Emang mereka gak kasian sama Terumi? **Kasian sih pasti, tapi namanya juga orang, mereka berhak memilih. **Menurutku Sasuke gak benar2 mencintai istrinya deh**: Sasuke cinta kok, kan nggak selamanya cinta selalu berjalan mulus sesuai rencana. Ibaratkan aja pohon, semakin tinggi pohon itu, semakin kencang pula anginnya xD. **Di sini Sasu tidak berusaha meyakinkan Hinata**: memang, dia kan bimbang ceritanya :D. **Mudah-mudahan Karin dapet karmanya**: semoga aja ^^. **Lagi UN? **Udah selesai sekarang mah xD. **Kira-kira ini bakal jadi berapa chapter? **Akusih pengennya tamat di chapter tujuh, tapi liat gimana ngurai konfliknya aja ya ;). **Aku doain mood nulisnya baik**: amiiin, aku ini tipe author pemalas *pasang tampang innocent*. **Kalo bisa ada orang ketiga disisi Hinata ya**: duuhhh, nggak janji, tapi aku pengennya gitu. **Semoga mereka bisa bersatu lagi**: semoga aja ya, berharap aja kalo authornya seneng happy ending *ditendang* xD. **Berharap chapter 3 nggak lama**: segini termasuk lama gak? Hehehe :). **Padahal kan Hinata lebih canti dari Karin**: itu mah jelas :3. **Benar-benar menyayat hati korban selingkuh**: hiks… iya T_T. **Ayo hentikan penderitaan Hime! **Hehehe, ada waktunya kok ;). **Aku suka deh sama author**: aku perempuan—kalo kamu juga perempuan, berarti kita yuri dong? O_o. **Tapi updatenya jangan lama-lama ya**: iyaa, aku gak mau PHP. **Itu Hinata yg ninggalin Naruto? **Iyaaaa :). **Pengen banget ngejambak-jambak Karin**: tsunder ya kamu, fufufu~. **Sifat Sasu sebenernya kalo ditanggepin bakal unyu gitu**: terima kasih, suamiku emang dasarnya unyu kok *dibakar*. **Sifat Hinata jadi kerasa kayak Sakura**: nggak kok, Hinata masih tetep Hinata xD. **Sasu padahal dulu gak ngelirik Karin**: tanyakan pada Sasuke nya aja xD. **Semogga hasil UN-nya gak mengecewakan: **amiiinnn ya Tuhan :"""). **Lanjut ya**: siip (y). **Buat Sasuke menderita**: saya nggak janji O_o. **Sasuke kenapa selingkuh sama Karin? **Udah dijelasin di chapter ini sedikit-sedikit, saya gak terlalu bisa buat flashback. **Aku jadi kasian sama Sakura**: aduuuhhh… jadi pengen nulis NaruSaku kan aku U_u, hehehe. **Naruto bakal masuk dalam cinta segitiga itu? **Nggak kok. **Apa ini akan berakhir happy ending? **Doakan saja, saya penggemar sad ending soalnya xD. **Keduanya masih saling cinta ya? **Iyaaa dear ;). **Apa mereka akan bersatu? **Kemungkinannya iya. **Yaampun nyesek**: padahal bukan angst loh xD. Wkwk.

**Special thanks to:**

Jurig cai, Yamanaka Emo, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, MuFylin, IndigoOnyx, K, kojiharu-hime, AnaSSejuta, Djkyueun, Malila Hyuga, Tabiwook, I know what, diti tia, moooooonk *semoga 'o'nya gak kurang* Guest, gece, lightning chrome, flowers lavender, Guest, Githa Aikawa, jump-an, bluerose, Malfoy1409.

Salam cinta,

Rosalialuce.


	4. Setuju?

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_**Listen **_**© rosalialuce**

.

.

**AU. OOC, misstypo(maybe)—dan sederet kesalahan lainnya**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They say that time heals all wounds but all it's done so far is give me more time to think about how much I miss you – Ezbeth Wilder

* * *

.

.

.

Jemari-jemari lentiknya masih setia menekan _keyboard _laptop miliknya. Manik sewarna mutiara yang tampak terfokus menatap layar monitor dan sesekali melirik _keyboard_-nya. Malam telah larut, bulan menggantung di langit hitam pekat, dan saat kebanyakan manusia memilih untuk terlelap, dia masih terjaga bersama dengan naskah novel yang tengah digarapnya, serta secangkir _cappuccino _hangat yang menemani. Entah mengapa dia tidak ingin terlelap, menjadi penulis _freelance _memiliki keasikan tersendiri untuknya. Hinata ingat ketika duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dia sudah mulai tertarik dengan dunia tulis menulis berkat kegemarannya membaca cerita pendek.

Hingga pada saat beranjak remaja, wanita berhelaian _indigo _sebahu yang digelung asal itu mulai terjun ke dunia tulis menulis, memulai karir dengan menjadi editor sebuah mejalah saat lulus dari sekolah menengah—kerja sambil kuliah yang sebenarnya sempat diremehkan oleh sang Ayah. Dan ternyata kesibukannya mempertemukannya dengan Naruto Uzumaki—yang masih satu _agency_ dengannya dulu, mereka dekat lalu berpacaran; dan dari Naruto lah Hinata mengenal Sakura, merasa cocok bertukar kisah bersama wanita musim semi yang tak lain sahabat Naruto, lalu terakhir—kala hubungannya dengan Naruto sedikit renggang akibat Naruto yang terlalu sibuk hingga sering kali melanggar janji; dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil cangkir miliknya yang terisi separuh _cappuccino_, kembali menyesapnya dan merasakan pahit dan manis tertelan secara bersamaan. Meski sejujurnya, Hinata tidak terlalu menyukai kopi; karena rasa pahitnya kurang bersahabat dengan indera pengecapnya, namun berkat Sasuke—dia menyukai kopi.

Naskah novel ketiganya yang baru jadi sekitar enam puluh halaman, itu pun sudah dua bulan lebih dia mulai mengetiknya. Hanya tentang kisah romansa dengan konflik-konflik ringan, karena sesungguhnya Hinata menyukai kisah-kisah romansa yang berakhir bahagia, _plantonik_. Ah, kadang Hinata suka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—kisah _plantonik_? Kenapa kisah cintanya tidak bisa sama seperti novel yang dia tulis. Ironi.

Menarik napas, menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya lalu merilekskan punggungnya yang terasa sedikit keram. Dulu saat Sasuke masih menjadi Sasuke-_nya_, pria itu akan menyuruh Hinata untuk terlelap dan jangan memaksakan diri, saat wanita itu menolak secara halus, Sasuke pasti mempunyai seribu cara untuk membuat Hinata menghentikan menulis novelnya, dan wanita itu tak punya pilihan selain menurut—dulu, seharusnya Hinata tahu betapa dia tidak menyukai kata _dulu _yang terselip dalam memori indahnya bersama Sasuke yang tersimpan di otak.

Apa keputusannya menggugat cerai Sasuke ini benar?

Apa dia sanggup hidup tanpa Sasuke?

Apa dia mampu bertahan tanpa Sasuke di sisinya?

Apa dia bisa membuat cintanya pada Sasuke melapuk bersamaan dengan luka yang menganga?

—dan apa dia rela, jika suatu hari kala dirinya dan Sasuke sudah tidak terikat dalam ikatan suci pernikahan, lalu pria itu dikabarkan menikah lagi?

Semua pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar di otaknya setiap dia memikirkan Sasuke—dan rumah tangganya bagai sebuah film bisu. Kadang Hinata berpikir, apa dia terlalu kekanakan saat menggugat cerai pria yang sudah sepuluh tahun bertimpang tindih bersamanya? Tapi bukannya Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu tega mengkhianatinya? _Hah_.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang bola matanya sudah mulai berbayang oleh air mata. Kenapa kisah percintaannya tidak berjalan mulus? Hinata sudah sering mempertanyakannya pada Tuhan, mengadu seluruh keluh kesahnya pada sang Pencipta yang bergitu sabar mendengar ceritanya—atau selama ini hanya dia yang bercerita sendiri.

"_Sesungguhnya yang sipersatukan Tuhan, tidak boleh diceraikan manusia,"_

Perkataan Naruto tempo hari saat dia menjemput Terumi kembali singgah dalam benaknya. Dia tidak pernah menginkan adanya perpisahan, namun jika setiap berada di dekat Sasuke dan mengingat sebuah _fakta _yang mencekiknya kuat, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak tidak terima. Jelas Hinata tidak terima dikhianati oleh orang yang dia sayangi. Lagi pula cinta bukan hanya sebatas cinta, tapi juga tentang kejujuran, kepercayaan dan kesetiaan tentunya. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menutup-nutupi apapun dari Sasuke, berusaha terbuka pada Sasuke-_nya_. Namun mengapa pria itu justru membohonginya? Hingga ia merasa seperti orang dungu.

_Apa—apa Sasuke memikirkannya malam ini? Sama seperti dia yang selalu memikirkan pria itu?_

—dan Hinata sering kali bertanya dalam hati…

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

_Pub _selalu ramai begitu waktu semakin menunjukan pukul tengah malam. Lampu-lampu menyorot penuh warna di ruangan yang didominasi bau alkohol, rokok serta parfum. Sasuke kembali menegak _bloody marry _pesanannya, semula hanya sedikit, lalu menanggalkan isinya. Tempat ini sudah menjadi langganannya belakangan ini, menghapus suntuk dan penat yang membuatnya sesak untuk bernapas. Jika menjadi dewasa sama dengan masalah yang bertumpuk, maka Sasuke rela menyerahkan apapun agar dia bisa kembali menjadi anak-anak.

Hinata dan surat cerai memenuhi pikirannya, melampiaskan dengan minuman berkadar alkohol rendah tak akan membuatnya mabuk namun bisa sedikit meringankan beban. Uchiha memang ditakdirkan penuh kharisma dan aura tajam memikat, duduk dua jam di tempat ini membuat banyak wanita-wanita jalang menghampirinya dengan nada-nada menggoda, tapi tidak satupun digubris Sasuke. Karin sudah tak membuatnya bergairah seperti kala mereka pertama kali bercinta, masalah membuatnya menempatkan wanita itu dalam urutan kesekian. Sekarang ini yang dipikirkannya adalah Hinata—jika bisa dibenarkan, mereka tidak perlu menghancurkannya bukan?

Sasuke memang tidak pernah benar-benar meyakini Hinata untuk membatalkan gugatan cerainya, pria itu dilema namun juga tidak mau melepaskan keduanya. Dia egois, sudah sejak dulu sifat asli Uchiha mendarah daging dengannya. Juga Terumi, buah hatinya yang dia yakin pasti merasa tertekan meski anak itu pintar menutupinya, biar bagaimana pun—Terumi anaknya, insting seorang Ayah kadang tak perlu diragukan. Sasuke kembali memesan segelas _bloody marry_, kali ini non alkohol. Dia menyetir sendiri, tidak ingin membahayakan diri. Sejujurnya pria itu bingung sekarang, tinggal di _apartemen _bersama Karin sudah tak membuatnya merasa kerasan.

Tapi tinggal di rumahnya bersama Hinata dan Terumi semakin mengkoyak hatinya; karena nantinya dia dan Hinata akan berpisah, itu berarti hak asuh Terumi pasti jatuh di tangan Ibunya, dan Sasuke hanya perlu menjauh dan mengikhlaskan. Hinata keras kepala, sifatnya juga sudah bukan lagi Hinata-_nya _yang dia rindukan. Menggeleng pelan, kepalanya memang sedikit pening.

"Lari dari masalah tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, _bung_." Suigetsu si _bartender _terkekeh sebelum menyerahkan segelas _bloody marry _pesanan Sasuke, dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang pendar kelam itu. "Kau justru terlihat menyedihkan," jika saja Suigetsu bukan teman satu kampusnya dulu, sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan menutup mulutnya yang berbicara seenaknya itu.

Namun sang Uchiha memilih mengabaikan, menegak minumannya dan menyisahkannya setengah, "Kau seperti peramal."

"Terserahlah Sasuke, aku memang tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalahmu. Namun dari tampangmu yang suram, aku bisa menebaknya," memberikan senyum mengejek untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tidak ada tanggapan dari pria berambut _raven _itu, memilih membuang pandang pada lantai dansa yang lumayan penuh dengan remaja yang gemar meliukan tubuhnya. Menarik napas, dia tahu dirinya tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain menandatangani surat cerai lalu menaruhnya di pengadilan. Omong-omong, bukankah Hinata menyewa pengacara? _Ah_ dia ingat Itachi yang menangani kasusnya kali ini. Jika boleh berharap dan meminta, Sasuke ingin Itachi membantunya untuk meluluhkan keputusan Hinata, dia tahu betul bagaimana perangai Itachi.

Kakak laki-laki yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

Terumi meringkup di kasurnya, merasa selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya tak bisa membuatnya merasa cukup nyaman hingga mengantarkan anak berusia sembilan tahun itu dalam dunia mimpi. Sepasang pendar kelam itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lampu dimatikan membuatnya tidak mampu melihat banyak selain langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih tulang. Terumi tahu jika Hinata menemukannya belum terlelap padahal jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat lemari itu telah menunjukan pukul tengah malam akan membuat Ibunya menceramahinya.

Sudah berusaha, hanya saja belum berhasil terlelap. Otaknya yang dianugrahi kepintaran membuatnya mengerti situasi saat ini, dan Terumi sesungguhnya tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya benar-benar bercerai. Dia rindu kehangatan Ibunya dan merasa terlindungi oleh Ayahnya, dan Terumi ingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim panas; liburan sekolah yang mungkin akan dilaluinya dengan datar saja karena segalanya tidak akan sama seperti liburan musim panasnya kemarin.

Hari Ini dan besok adalah impian, tertaruh harapan—dan Terumi selalu berharap Tuhan mendengar doanya, dia tidak meminta banyak; hanya berharap memiliki orang tua utuh. _Uh_, orang dewasa memang lebih kekanakan dari pada anak-anak seusianya, mereka aneh dan sulit ditebak, itulah yang ada di benak Terumi. Dia sering melihat Ibunya merindukan Ayahnya, dan dia juga tahu Ayahnya pernah membujuk Ibunya untuk memperbaiki semuanya, tapi Ibunya masih keras kepala dan menolak. Baginya baik Ayahnya maupun Ibunya, keduanya hanya memikirkan masalah mereka masing-masing.

Tidak tahukah jika Terumi kesepian? Dan gadis kecil itu merindukan hangatnya kasih sayang keluarga, merasa aman dan dilindungi adalah bentuk kasih yang sangat diingininya. Kadang sebagaimana anak-anak lainnya, Terumi iri pada temannya si Uzumaki bawel itu yang memiliki keluarga dengan warna rambut mencolok namun mampu mengguar kebahagiaan, bukan seperti dirinya yang suram. _Ah_, sia-sia saja memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak sepatutnya dipikirkan oleh anak-anak seusianya.

Di kamar itu tergantung sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar, dimana ada gambar dirinya saat menikmati musim dingin tahun lalu di Madrid bersama kedua orang tuanya. _Oh ayolah_, masalah orang dewasa memang rumit, dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak pintar mengambil pemecahan masalah. Dan seharusnya hanya cukup duduk diam di kursi penonton.

Ibu yang menolak ajakan rujuk Ayahnya tidak sepenuhnya salah—namun tidak juga bisa dibenarkan, dan Ayah? Seandainya saja Ayahnya itu mau lebih meyakini Ibu dan kembali tinggal di rumah, pasti hati Ibu yang dasarnya lembut akan luluh juga.

Waktu semakin bergerak, dan Terumi merasa matanya mulai berat. Dia mengantuk, ingin tidur, kalau bisa bangun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi Hinata mendapat telepon dari Ino, salah satu temannya yang setahunya menetap di daratan Eropa demi karir modelingnya saat lulus sekolah menengah atas dulu. Ino mengatakan dia ingin mengajak Hinata untuk bertemu, beserta Sakura yang ternyata juga sahabat Ino, awalnya Hinata ingin menolak, kurang tidur membuahkan dampak buruk baginya, namun dia tak sanggup hati manakala Ino merajuk, dan akhirnya Hinata tidak bisa menolak.

Sakura juga tidak benar-benar punya waktu senggang, belakangan ini rumah sakit menyita waktu, tapi wanita berhelaian merah muda itu tidak ingin menolak permintaan Ino, jadi mereka bertiga berjanji akan bertemu di café, tempat langganan Hinata. Duduk di meja untuk tiga orang, yang satu terlihat anggun dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana namun cantik, yang satu lagi begitu modis dengan gaun musim semi berwarna biru laut, dan terakhir terlihat tegas dengan _blazer _cokelat madu dipadukan dengan rok denim di atas lutut.

Pelayan menghampiri mereka, mencatat pesanan ketiga wanita itu dan berlalu setelahnya, Ino paling banyak bicara, menceritakan tentang karir serta rumah tangganya—yang membuat Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama tidak habis pikir karena wanita itu begitu mudah menceritakan mengenai rumah tangganya yang kandas begitu saja.

"Kau tahu bagaimana seorang pria, disaat susah bersamaku dan Angel putriku, dan saat senang lari ke wanita jalang simpanannya," sungguh mengejutkan karena Ino begitu lepas menceritakannya seolah-olah tanpa beban yang berarti.

"Ino, kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku soal pernikahanmu," Sakura mengomentari, dengan pendar hijau yang terlihat antusias namun terselip keprihatinan.

"Untuk apa? _Toh_ rumah tanggaku kandas sudah,"

"I-Ino…," kini giliran Hinata, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam segelas _ocha _hangat, "—kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja?" dalam hati Hinata meringis, Ino tidak pernah berubah meskipun persoalan seperti itu pasti membuatnya hancur juga.

"_Hey_, jangan menatapku seolah kau kasihan padaku, Hinata," terkekeh lalu meminum _lemon tea _pesanannya, "tidak ada untungnya bagiku untuk terus menangisi pria itu,"

"Jadi kau yang menceraikannya Ino?" Sakura bertanya, tapi ekor matanya melirik Hinata, pendar hijau yang melirik penuh arti.

"Kaupikir aku perempuan bodoh Saki? Jika bisa dipertahankan, untuk apa dihancurkan. Dia menceraikanku tepat di malam natal, meski sudah kukatakan padanya bahwa setidaknya kita tetap harus bersama demi Angel, _cih_—si berengsek itu tetap bebal."

Hinata lalu menunduk mendengar penjelasan Ino.

_Jika bisa dipertahankan, untuk apa dihancurkan?_

.

.

.

**-Listen-**

.

.

.

Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menghampirinya kala kakinya melangkah keluar dari café berbarengan dengan Ino dan Sakura, wanita itu menatap pria yang sedikit terlihat berantakan ditambah dengan kantung mata yang terlukis di wajah tampannya. Hinata tidak menolak kala pria itu meminta izin pada kedua sahabatnya untuk berbicara padanya, tidak tahu kenapa tapi wanita itu tidak bisa berujar untuk menolak ajakan pria itu. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang dikendarainya, ragu menggelayuti tapi Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk, menjadi penurut kali ini.

Dan Sasuke membawa mobilnya untuk membelah keramaian kota.

"Hinata," suara berat dan serak itu membuatnya yang sedari tadi memilih untuk menatap keluar mobil melalui kaca itu menoleh, berusaha bersikap biasa meskipun Hinata tahu hatinya berdebar-debar. "_Kaasan _meminta kita untuk berkunjung."

Hinata terhenyak, dia berpikir Sasuke hanya bercanda tapi pendar sewarna mutiaranya tak menemukan kebohongan di sana. "U-Untuk apa?" berujar meski lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Kumpul-kumpul keluarga."

"A-Apa _Kaasan _tahu k-kita akan bercerai?" suaranya terdengar ragu, Sasuke hanya mengerling melalui ekor matanya.

"Pasti tahu," menarik napas, "kali ini saja, untuk yang terakhir."

Sebenarnya pagi tadi pria itu sempat bingung begitu mendapat panggilan dari sang Ibu yang mengatakan ingin mengadakan acara keluarga yang entah keberapa itu dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya, pria itu sudah berusaha menolak; namun mendengar suara Ibunya yang penuh harap membuat hatinya goyah. Bersyukurlah dia karena ternyata membujuk Hinata tidak akan sulit.

"Baiklah, kapan?" Hinata memutuskan untuk mengiyakan, Mikoto (ibu mertuanya) adalah sosok wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Ibunya sendiri, menggantikan kekosongan sosok seorang Ibu dalam hidupnya dan membuatnya mampu merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga saat keluarga kandungnya tidak mampu memberikan kasih yang diinginkannya.

"Siang ini. Kita akan menjemput Terumi sekalian."

Seandainya keadaan tidak seperti ini, Hinata pasti akan senang dengan perayaan acara kumpul-kumpul keluarga Uchiha.

"L-Lalu, soal mengenai surat perceraiannya. A-Apa kau sudah menyerahkannya ke pengadilan?"

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya, lusa nanti akan segera kuserahkan, Hinata." dan Hinata dapat melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Chapter _ini emang sengaja gak dibuat ng-_hurt_, saya lagi galau dan takutnya tambah galau *nyengir* Oke, saya mutusin buat (mungkin) akan menamatkan _Fanfict _ini sebentar lagi lalu setelah itu baru melanjutkan yang satu lagi xD. _Chapter _ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, gak tau kenapa insomnia yang menyerang bikin kepala suka pening :D.

Dan saya pribadi terharu ngebaca _review _cerita ini :"") beneran deh, ada perasaan bersalah kalo _update_-nya kelamaan, soalnya saya gak suka nunggu, dan gak suka buat orang menunggu *apasih* _finally, big thanks for read _n _review_!

**Pojok balasan **_**review**_**:**

**Jangan ada Gaara, kasian dia teh jadi pihak ketiga wae**: tenang atuh teh, aku mah gak bakalan menghadirkan Gaara menjadi pihak ketiga dicerita ini ;). **Flesbek sasu-karin bikin bête**: puk-puk-puk, nanti chapter depan masih ada flashback kok (meski aku sadar gak pinter bikin flesbek). **Karin kayanya nikmatin banget peran jadi orang ketiga**: emang iya :3, kan aku sutradaranya xD. **Nggak nyangka kalo Itachi jadi pengacara Hinata**: tadinya sih gak mau Itachi, tapi gak tau kenapa aku pengen munculin sosok suamiku disini *dibakar rame-rame*. **Semoga Sasu mendapat ganjaran dari Hinata sebelum Hinata menerimanya kembali**: pasti, aku udah buat special angst buat bagian itu xD. **Buat Karin hamil biar bingung Sasukenya**: enggak ah, nanti malah berbelit kayak sinetron :D. **Ayodong sasuke minta maaf**: hehehe, tenang aja, itu ada bagiannya nanti. **Mungkin cerai adalah pilihan bagus**: aku juga masih galau pengen mereka cerai apa nggak *ditendang*. **Apa Sasuke bakal menandatangani surat cerai? Atau dia bakal melakukan sesuatu biar gak berakhir ke perceraian? **Iyaaaps xD, tunggu chapter depan. **Lega tau Naruto gak masuk dalam cinta segitiga**: iya, aku gak mau nyakitin Sakura. **Greget deh sama Sasuke yg gak peka sama perasaannya sendiri**: kebanyakan cowok suka gitu T.T. **Sasu itu orangnya gak bersyukur banget**: tau tuh emang, hehehe. **Semoga Sasu cepet sadar deh**: iya, diakan sekarang lagi dilemma gitu ceritanya xD. **Aku suka fict kamu**; aaa.. makasih *peyuk*. **Jangan hiatus dan tetep lanjut ya**: untuk saat ini sih belum ada rencana hiatus, soalnya lagi liburan panjang xD. **Dasar pria, bilangnya cinta melebihi apapun, tapi digoda ayuk2 aja**: tau tuh Sasu :3. **Aku mohon, pisahin aja Sasu sama Hina**: nanti endingnya bukan SasuHina dong? :D. **Aku pernah loh ngerasaiin kayak gini meski kasusnya bukan pernikahan**: pasti sakit! U_u. **Gak tau kenapa ngakak aja liat emotnya Karin**: tadinya gak mau dikasih emot :D, tapi biar buat seru-seruan gitu. **Sasu minta ditelen terus dimuntahin**: jaaangan, kasian idolaku xD. **Sasuke itu plinplan**: diakan labil ._. hehehe. **Jangan mau balikan deh, Hinata sama Gaara aja**: Gaara kasian kalo dijadiin pihak ketiga *gak rela ceritanya*. **Sebaiknya sasuhina jangan cerai**: aku juga pengennya gitu, tapi ditambah dulu tragedinya xD. **Aku mohon chapternya dipanjangkan**: maaaf :""( aku gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. **Pas baca itu email dari Karin rasanya nyesek**: iya, nyesek banget emang. **Aku harap hime gak berubah pikiran, biar aja mereka cerai**: liat nanti say :D. **Update kilat lagi ya Agnes-chan**: aku usahaiin seminggu sekali xD. **Jangan cerai, sebagai Hinata centric aku terluka**: aku juga Hinata centric, endingnya pasti SasuHina kok. **Bagus banget, aku baca dari chap 1 loh**: makasiiih :""). **Aduh Sasuke kuso, baka, author jahat**: aku itu baik hati dan tidak sombong ._, wkwkw. **Sini aku pair sama Kakashi aja**: aku juga suka KakaHina :3. **Saya sebagai reader hanya bisa berdoa semoga ini happy ending**: Uh, aku lebih seneng sad ending *dibakar rame-rame*. **Hinata pernah ngelabrak Karin gak**? Nggak, diakan lemah lembut :D. **Maaf gue ketinggalan cerita ini**: ehh… nggak papa kok xD. Kalo bisa panggil Agnes aja, tambah embel-embel chan biar imut xD. **Kok karena ada Itachi, aku jadi pengen ItaHina ya? **Aku juga pengen begituuuu, tapi gak bisa. **Kalo bisa, Hinata dibuat kayak marry sue ya**: iyaps ;). **Berharap sad ending aja**: kita sehatiii *peyuk*. **Tiap chapter aku pasti ngeluarin air mata**: semoga chapter ini nggak ya, soalnya aku gak bikin ngehurt. **Siapa duluan yg bakal ngomong aku masih cinta kamu**? Pengennya sih Sasu, hoho. **Berhasil membuatku merasakan asma mendadak**: cepet cepet berobat ya *plakk* *gak nyambung*. **Buat sasu-teme nyesel**: pastiiiii. **Setuju sama Hinata yg mau cerai**: aku juga setuju kok. **Hinata sama cowok baru biar Sasu kicep**: nggak mauuu :3. **Kok tega ya Sasuke? **Iyatuh tau U_U. **Ayo bikin GaaHina**: ano… disini ayangku Gaara gak muncul xD. **Ijin Fav ya? S**ilahkaaaan :"").

**Special thanks to:**

Rosecchy, Jurig cai, MuFylin, lavenderchia, bluerose, Guest, IndigOnyx, tomo-chan, Guest, flowers lavender, TabiWook, ichi, K, moooooonk, lightning chrome, Djkyueun, DanitaSyahr, lulu, Guest, lovesseta, AnaSSejuta, n, maleslogin, Yamanaka Emo, Guest, kertas biru, Diane ungu, icaicaica11, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu.

Salam cinta,

Agnes. _08052013—Bekasi._


	5. Flashback 2

Hinata merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu ambigu, sulit dijelaskan namun dia tahu rasa sakit itu berasal dalam palung hatinya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan, membuang pandang ke luar jendela mobil Sasuke.

Bukannya bagus jika Sasuke sudah menandatanganinya? Itu berarti pria Uchiha itu sudah menyetujuinya bukan? Dan bukankah dia memang mengingini perceraian ini—tapi benarkah? Sungguh jika tidak sedang bersama Sasuke, berada dalam satu mobil dengan keheningan yang menyergap, Hinata ingin menangis, melepas topeng kemunafikan yang dibangunnya bersama dengan luka yang dia rasakan. Dia menahan diri, untuk tidak menangis, untuk menunjukan pada Sasuke jika itu memang kemauannya, untuk memberi tahu pada pria itu bahwa setiap dosa pasti memiliki konsekuensi, dan apakah semakin melukai hatinya sendiri juga termasuk?

Sakit ini—kenapa hatinya terasa bagai dihentam bongkahan batu besar? Menarik napas pelan, berharap agar Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, berharap agar Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kegusaran yang tak bisa ditampiknya, berharap agar pria itu masa bodoh. Tapi Hinata salah, pria itu justru memerhatikan gerak-geriknya, dengan sesekali mencuri pandang tanpa dia ketahui sedari tadi.

Sasuke mengumpat, namun hanya dalam hati, mencengkram stir yang tengah dikemudikannya untuk melampiaskan rasa amarah, kecewa, sakit—bersalah dan entahlah apa itu namanya; yang jelas Sasuke mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, meski dia tahu semakin diabaikan rasa itu kian merajai dirinya sendiri.

"K-Kau sudah m-menaruhnya di pengadilan, Sasuke?" seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu bertanya, karena pria itu pasti akan menyerahkan gugatan cerainya secepat mungkin menurut Hinata, entah nanti setelah mereka pulang dari rumah mertuanya atau besok, bahkan lusa. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, dan tidak tahu mengapa dia malah berharap Sasuke—_belum _menyerahkannya, dia tahu itu salah, tapi Hinata yakin sebagian hatinya merasa tidak rela akan keputusan Sasuke yang memilih untuk mengiyakan keinginannya.

"Jika kau mau secepat mungkin, nanti akan kuusahakan," Sasuke menjawab dengan pendar yang masih terfokus pada jalanan kota yang tidak bisa dibilang senggang, atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau menatap Hinata, tidak mau menatap sepasang bola mata sewarna mutiara yang membuat hatinya bergetar seolah menembus bagian dalam dirinya. Sasuke sudah berpikir selama semalam suntuk, membuat keputusan akan kelangsungan hidupnya, dan itu bukanlah hal yang terbilang mudah.

Jika boleh egois untuk saat ini, dia pasti akan memaksa Hinata agar membatalkan semuanya, mengakhiri permainan hukum ini dan menjelaskan bahwa dirnya bisa meninggalkan Karin demi Hinata dan Terumi, demi keluarga kecil mereka.

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Listen © **_**me**_

**Standard warning applied, AU, nyinet. OOC, OC.**

**Romance/Drama**

**\SasuHina/**

**pokonya untuk semua penggemar SasuHina yg nungguin cerita ini :')**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tapi yang dipikirkan Sasuke adalah prihal kemauan Hinata, wanita itu sendiri yang sejak awal bersikukuh untuk menceraikannya, melepaskan benang merah serta ikatan suci pernikahan yang selama ini mengikat mereka. Untuk kali ini saja, mungkin Sasuke harus mengalah. Dia hanya perlu melepaskan, bukan dilepaskan, dan kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. "Itu kemauanmu 'kan?" nada datar yang mengintrupsi kebisuan Hinata, terdengar tidak tertarik namun sebenarnya terselip keingin tahuan yang begitu besar.

Hinata meremas jemarinya, dengan ragu dia menatap kearah suaminya—untuk saat ini; Sasuke masih menjadi suaminya. Menoleh, Hinata sungguh ingin Sasuke menoleh, membalas tatapannya, berharap sepasang mata sekelam malam itu mampu memberinya ketenangan yang dia tahu mungkin sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menjauh darinya, pergi, lalu _lenyap_. "I-Iya…," dan Hinata tahu dia masih senang bertahan pada sisi dirinya yang lain, jauh dari kejujuran yang selama ini berusaha untuk ditahan olehnya.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam untuk memperoleh ketenangan, sedangkan Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Keduanya sama-sama merasa sesak yang sangat menyiksa.

Kepura-puraan itu benar-benar memuakan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

_Lima bulan lalu_, _akhir musim dingin._

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menerima kenyataan menyakitkan dengan tangan terbuka, begitu pula Hinata, dia hanya manusia biasa, seorang wanita yang dasarnya rapuh, Ibu dari anak-anaknya, Istri yang merasakan pahitnya dikhianati. Tubuhnya beringsut di pinggir kasur, tungkai kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya, air mata mengalir tanpa dia tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Waktu menunjukan pukul empat sore, angin dari jendela yang terbuka membawa masuk hawa dingin.

"K-Kenapa? K-Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" bertanya, dengan kepala yang lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Sedangkan pria itu masih bertahan dalam bisunya, rahangnya mengeras dan bibirnya ingin berujar—namun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan, "kupikir… k-kau hanya mencintaiku." Begitu lirih, namun membawa kesan kuat bahwa ada luka di sana, ada kepiluan yang menyisa, ada kekecewaan yang sulit untuk diutarakan.

"Hinata…," Sasuke bertahan di posisinya, tidak berusaha untuk mendekat pada wanita-_nya _yang tampak begitu terluka. Sasuke tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba, hari dimana semua kebohongannya terbongkar sudah, perselingkuhan yang sudah dia coba untuk menutupinya rapat-rapat dari Hinata ternyata terkoyak. "…aku."

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah pintar untuk merangkai kata demi kata, menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang ingin dikatakannya, semuanya terasa tertahan di tenggorokan, ingin dimuntahkan namun tidak bisa. "A-Apa? Aku…a-aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata masih terisak, napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan dadanya sesak bagai dihimpit beban. Sejak pertama menemukan pesan dari wanita bernama Karin itu, Hinata mulai menaruh curiga, meski dia mencoba untuk tidak mencurigai suaminya sendiri tapi instingnya begitu kuat—membakar bagai api yang menggelora.

Hinata ingat kemarin malam Sasuke tidak pulang, pria itu bilang bahwa ada beberapa urusan kantor yang harus diselesaikan malam itu juga dan Sasuke terpaksa lembur, Hinata percaya, meski dia sering meragu beberapa minggu ini. Namun saat pagi tadi Sasuke pulang ke rumah, bau parfum lain mengganggu pikirannya, itu bukan aroma Sasuke—Hinata tahu itu, dan saat pria itu berendam di dalam kamar mandi, dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mengambil ponsel suaminya—sepertinya Dewi Fortuna juga berpihak padanya, karena setelah itu ponsel hitam dalam genggamannya bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk. Dari Karin. Hinata meyakinkan dirinya semua akan baik-baik saja, sekalipun kenyataan nanti tidak sesuai harapan.

Mengangkat panggilan itu, diam—menunggu lawan bicaranya berujar terlebih dulu.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Dasar kebiasaan, uh. Kau meninggalkanku sendiri di _apartemen_-mu yang kosong tanpa makanan. Kau tahu eh? Kegiatan kita semalam benar-benar menghabiskan tenagaku," Hinata menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, dia bukan perempuan bodoh yang tidak mengerti hal demikian. Hinata lahir dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga Hyuuga, yang sejak kecil sudah memaksanya untuk menggunakan nalurinya sendiri. Melakukan penilaian, menarik kesimpulan, memperhitungkan suatu hal dalam pikirannya sendiri. Air matanya lolos, Sasuke menduakannya.

Merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing, Hinata baru saja memutar ulang drama yang terjadi satu jam lalu. Membuka kembali luka, sungguh—jika bisa, Hinata ingin menampar Sasuke; memberi tahu pada suaminya bahwa dia terluka.

"Maaf," suara pria itu kembali mengintrupsi. Maaf? Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan maaf padanya? Setelah menduakannya, bermain api dengan rumah tangga yang mereka bina selama hampir sepuluh tahun, hanya kata maaf yang Sasuke utarakan sebagai artian penyesalan? Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa Sasuke tahu? Hinata begitu ingin Sasuke menyangkal bahwa dirinya telah bermain api, berbohong pun tidak apa-apa daripada mengetahui kenyataan seperti ini.

Suamimu menduakanmu, kau kecewa, menangis terisak, dan dia hanya diam mematung; tidak berusaha membela diri. "—aku tidak bermaksud." Dan kau tahu suamimu berbohong lagi.

Hinata ingin tertawa mendengarnya, sangat lucu, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir. "Hinata…," Sasuke hanya memberinya tatapan bersalah, tanpa berusaha untuk menghapus kesalahannya. "Maaf."

Saat wanita itu merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang, pandangannya menjadi sedikit buram, seseorang memeluknya erat, membawa kehangatan, tapi juga menambah goresan luka.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah anak perempuan itu terlihat lebih cerah. Terumi pikir, dia jauh lebih menginginkan menghabiskan waktunya dengan kedua orang tuanya dari pada membeli boneka-boneka cantik yang terpajang di _etalase_ toko-toko mainan anak. Duduk manis di kursi penumpang, melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk bersebelahan, merasa musim panas begitu indah dan tak semuram yang dibayangkannya. Orang tuanya memang masih memilih bungkam satu sama lain, mungkin ego mereka masih terlalu besar. Tapi itu tak menyusutkan kebahagiaan Terumi.

"Kita akan kemana _Tousan_?" membuka percakapan, melihat kearah Ayahnya yang tampak sibuk menyetir, namun Terumi menyadari ada gurat lelah di wajah tampan sang ayah, mungkin kurang tidur, atau banyak beban pikiran—namun apapun itu, Terumi tidak mengerti.

"Kita akan ke rumah Kakek dan Nenekmu," bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, melainkan Hinata, menoleh pada putri satu-satunya itu dan memberikan seulas senyum, lebih tepatnya memaksakan seulas senyum. Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya, harusnya keadaan seperti ini akan terasa lebih hangat, tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Sesunggughnya Sasuke merasa tersinggung dengan senyum Hinata, mengapa wanita itu kini bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan putri mereka? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas sejak awal Hinata bersikukuh ingin agar Terumi tahu.

Entahlah, perempuan memang sulit dimengerti.

"Apa kali ini kita akan kumpul-kumpul keluarga?" tanyanya lagi. Hinata menarik napas, menggigit bibirnya, menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Ya,"

Tanpa diduga gadis berusia sembilan tahun itu tersenyum senang, "Aku berharap ini bukan kumpul keluarga kita yang terakhir," perkataannya membuat baik Hinata ataupun Sasuke merasa hati mereka mencelos, ada retakan yang semakin perlu diobati. Hinata hanya mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja di depan anaknya, menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya bagai terjun bebas ke dalam sebuah jurang, dia sakit, terluka, merasa putus asa—karena sejujurnya, Hinata pikir dengan bercerai dari pria itu, dia akan baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya tidak demikian, rasanya tetap sakit, lebih malah.

"_Tousan _juga berharap seperti itu," Hinata sontak menoleh kearah Sasuke, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penuh arti, menyiratkan tanda tanya dengan harapan di dalamnya, "—andai bisa seperti itu," bisik Sasuke lirih, dengan seulas senyum tipis, bahkan sangat tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Dan entah mengapa. Hinata merasa dirinya seperti sesosok iblis karena secara tidak langsung, bertentangan dengan keinginan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang kala mereka sampai di kediaman orang tua Sasuke. Mikoto serta Fugaku menyambut mereka hangat, memberikan pelukan singkat sebagai pelepas rindu sekaligus kecupan dari Mikoto. Entah mengapa, keduanya masih terlihat canggung, Hinata memilih membantu Mikoto untuk menyiapkan makan siang, sementara Sasuke berbincang-bincang dengan sang Ayah, dan lain lagi dengan Terumi, gadis cilik itu memilih untuk melihat ikan koi di halaman belakang, sendirian, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir, anak mereka bisa menjaga diri.

Itachi beserta keluarganya datang setengah jam kemudian, putra pertama Fugaku Uchiha itu mengatakan ada beberapa urusan yang menjadi kendala tadi. Konan, istri Itachi terlihat cantik dengan balutan blouse yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, anak mereka Ryu tidak bisa ikut karena ada kegiatan kamping dari pihak sekolah yang mengharuskannya ikut serta. Itachi melihat jelas renggangnya hubungan adiknya dengan adik iparnya tersebut, terlihat dari mereka yang terus menjaga jarak sambil sesekali mencuri pandang.

"Heh _Outoto_, apa ada perkembangan?" tanya Itachi, saat keduanya berada di halaman belakang rumah yang dulu sebelum mereka berkeluarga, menjadi tempat di mana keduanya akan pulang. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, lalu menghembuskan napas.

"Kami akan bercerai," jawab Sasuke singkat, seolah tak berminat dengan topik pembicaraan yang diangkat kakak tersayangnya itu, "kau pengacara Hinata kan?" lanjutnya, Itachi mengangguk singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu istrimu itu keras kepala," komentarnya, memerhatikan pohon pinus yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumah mereka, pohon itu sudah terlihat tua, dengan batang-batang kayu yang sudah semakin meninggi serta membesar dari yang terakhir kali diingatnya, ah bertapa Itachi sadar waktu memang terasa cepat berlalu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tidak minat, memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, dia akui kurang tidur memang tidak berdampak bagus untuk tubuhnya, merasakan sedikit kantuk menyerang kala angin berhembus membelai permukaan kulitnya.

"Lalu, itu berarti kau akan tinggal bersama selingkuhanmu itu eh?" Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, kerutan samar terlihat di dahinya itu, dia merasa sedikit sesak, melonggarkan ikatan dasi beserta membuka satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Sasuke yakin Itachi pasti mengetahui perihal perselingkuhannya dengan Karin dari Hinata.

"Tidak tahu,"

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku kini mengerti, mengapa Hinata bersikukuh ingin bercerai darimu," ada nada yang tersirat penuh makna di sana, membuat Sasuke yang semula memejamkan mata kembali untuk membuka kelopak matanya, menatap kakak yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan menuntut kejelasan, "kau saja tampak bimbang memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan atau melepaskan," jelasnya, "kau sudah dewasa _Outoto_, perbaiki selagi bisa, menyesal dikemudian hari tak akan membuahkan apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya, Hinata berencana pulang malam ini juga, namun sayangnya karena hujan yang turun cukup deras, disertai petir yang menggelegar, Mikoto tidak mengizinkan mereka pulang hari ini juga, menginap di rumah ini, dan itu berarti dengan Sasuke yang tidur satu kamar dengannya. Hinata menarik napas, dia belum berbicara sepatah kata apapun pada Sasuke sejak sampai di rumah ini, bukan tidak mau—tapi Hinata tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan untuk suaminya, atau yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya itu.

Dia berdiri di balkon kamar, makan malam telah usai dan Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kamarnya, beserta Terumi yang nampaknya kelelahan, mereka akan tidur bertiga malam ini. Hujan tidak membuatnya menyingkir, Hinata selalu tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai hujan, suka kala setiap tetes air yang menanah di bumi itu membawa aroma khas tersendiri, beserta dengan suasana hati yang mudah berubah ubah kala hujan turun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan tetes hujan jatuh pada telapak tangan halusnya, lalu meresap dan hilang, betapa semuanya terlihat begitu semu.

"_Jika bisa diperbaiki, untuk apa dihancurkan?" _

Perkataan Ino menghampiri benaknya, belum ada kata terlambat memang jika Hinata mau mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia ingin membatalkan semuanya—yah, semuanya. Karena sejak saat Sasuke berkata bahwa pria itu telah menandatangani surat gugatan cerainya, Hinata justru berpikir dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke, dari Sasuke-_nya_. Namun apalah daya saat ego masih mendominasi, membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya—dan lagi-lagi dia merasa ragu.

Menarik napas dalam, dan entah mengapa Hinata ingin menangis, namun diurungkan kala dia tahu itu hanya membuatnya terlihat tampak menyedihkan.

_Ceklek._

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya membatu untuk beberapa saat begitu dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, pasti Sasuke, siapa lagi? Terumi sudah tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang melahap tubuh kecilnya. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata menunggu, dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya seolah menunggu Sasuke menghampirinya, sama seperti kejadian di balkon tempo hari yang berakhir dengan Hinata yang menangis dalam pelukan pria itu.

Hening setelahnya, tidak ada tanda bahwa Sasuke akan menghampirinya, Hinata tersenyum getir, menyadari dirinya kecewa—dan sungguh menggelikan berharap demikian. Kini kala Sasuke tidak berusaha melawan keinginannya, berusaha menuruti kemauan wanita Uchiha itu, namun mengapa justru Hinata yang merasakan dilema saat ini. Ah _Kami-sama_, hati manusia—kenapa mudah berubah-ubah?

Ini yang diinginkannya, semakin Sasuke memberikan jurang pemisah di antara mereka, itu berarti semakin besar kemungkinan Hinata bisa melupakan pria itu nanti—saat mereka resmi bercerai, menyandang status baru dan mungkin saja kehidupan yang baru, masing-masing, bukan lagi satu. Hinata tanpa sadar membiarkan air matanya lolos. Dia mencintai Sasuke, tapi drama ini sudah berjalan sangat jauh, bagai benang kusut, dan rasanya sulit untuk diperbaiki seperti awal lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya bisa _update _juga. Sesungguhnya, alasan saya menelantarkan cerita ini hampir dua minggu lebih, adalah karena acara perpisahan sekolah, masalah _flashdisk _yang kena virus padahal saya udah ngetik setengah di situ tapi harus hilang datanya, ngebuat saya nggak mood buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, serta hilangnya semangat _feel _saya untuk nulis Hinata karena kelamaan baca NaruSaku, ah labilnya saya :D. Terus sikap Sasuke disini, sebenernya terinspirasi dari chapter terbaru Naruto, dia ngelawak disitu -_- jadi saya berpikir karakteristik Sasuke emang sengaja dibuat misterius ya sama MK.

Oh iya, saya berusaha ngurangin hurt di sini, karena ini genrenya drama, uh—kapok saya di demo karna buat yg baca pada nyesek gak karuan dan waktu saya pengen buat sad ending di grup, pada bilang kecewa T.T, nantilah kapan-kapan setelah ini tamat, saya mau bikin SasuHina angst/tragedy \(^_^)/. Hm, pasti ada yg heran perihal saya ganti _penname_? Hohoho, maklumlah, author labil emang suka ginih XD. Anw, saya pikir cukup sekian ya curhat colongan saya. Maaf gak bisa bikin_** pojok balasan review**_ kali ini, saya harap kalian gak kecewa :"""), tapi saya baca semua kok! Malah bolak balik baca review kalian biar ngebangkitin mood saya ngelanjutin cerita ini, serta chapter ini yg pendek u.u

Pokonya, banyak-banyak terimakasih dariku untuk kalian yg bersedia meninggalkan pendapat kalian di kotak review,_**special thanks to**_**: Ms. KuDet, MuFylin, Rosecchy, Jurig cai, hime, Nivellia Neil, Guest, bluerose, Dzaen Summer, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, K, Date, flowers lavender, Yamanaka Emo, daollyod, Hnrk, Guest, Djkyueun, Aam tempe, cecil hime, Hiyoko Yami, aeni hibiki, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, AnaSSejuta, EkaDh1712. **Saya cintah kalian *terjang dengan pelukan* ah iya, hampir lupa! Salam kenal buat yg baru kenal saya, saya Agnes ketje *?*. tinggal di deket Lippo Cikarang, kalo mau ngadain ketemuan, _pm_ ya :3 #ngarep woy!

_With love_,

amertafuu—_penname_ baru. 24052013, Bekasi.


	6. Ending

Pagi itu, semuanya terlihat kelabu, langit kelabu menggelayut dan tak mau pergi—acara keluarga Uchiha telah usai kemarin, setelah menginap satu malam berkat bujukan Mikoto, akhirnya hari ini mereka kembali, ke rumah, bangunan yang dulunya dibeli Sasuke untuk rumah tangga mereka kelak, tempat yang juga dulunya begitu hangat dan menyediakan banyak cinta—namun sayangnya kini berbeda.

Terumi tertidur pulas di jok belakang dalam mobil, Sasuke berusaha berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada jalanan hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo pagi ini, sedangkan Hinata membuang pandang ke arah luar. Disadari atau tidak, mereka sepertinya sadar aktivitas akan kembali seperti biasa. Sasuke menghela napas tanpa diketahui siapapun, merasa ada perasaan tak rela jika kebersamaan mereka akan berakhir hari ini, terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Melalui kaca spion, ia melihat pantulan wajah Hinata di sana, tetap cantik, hanya saja ekspresinya kelabu.

Tidak ada yang tidak tersakiti di sini.

"Sasuke—" suara Hinata membuatnya sedikit terkejut, lembut dan penuh keraguan, juga takut. Sasuke menengok sekilas, dengan ekspresinya yang datar lalu kembali terfokus akan jalan raya. Perempuan itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca mobil, meskipun bibirnya menyebut nama prianya yang menikahinya atas nama Tuhan.

"Hn?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, keraguan menyelimuti, dan tak mau pergi—ia ingin berucap satu hal yang bisa memperbaiki semuanya, yang bisa membuat perpisahan tak akan pernah terjadi. Setelah semalaman perempuan itu berpikir, tentang masa depan, tentang konsekuensi, dan juga tentang anak mereka—membuat beban berasa tertimbun di pundak Hinata. Perceraian masih bisa dibatalkan, selama belum ada keputusan hukum yang memutuskan jalinan sehidup semati yang sudah mengikat di anatara keduanya—Hinata ingin membantalkan perceraian mereka, tapi ego untuk mengizinkan kata itu terucap terlampau tinggi—"L-Lupakan saja," akhirnya wanita Uchiha itu membiarkan perkataannya tertahan di kerongkongan, tidak bisa dimuntahkan, meskipun ia mau.

Keduanya menghela napas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan Terumi ke rumah, lalu mengambil beberapa barang-barangku." Sasuke berujar, suaranya terdengar tenang, namun sebenarnya retak. Jika bisa, ia tak ingin mengambil barang-barangnya dan memindahkannya di apartemen, pulang ke rumah bersama istri dan anaknya—tapi tidak bisa, Sasuke tahu itu juga adalah rumahnya, namun akhirnya Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk pergi, dari rumah mereka, yang dibelinya atas nama Hinata.

"Aaa …." Hinata memejamkan matanya, hanya agar air mata tak sempat menggenang di sana, perpisahan akan terjadi, sebentar lagi, bumi itu berputar, tak perlu menunggu lama suasana pasti akan berubah.

"Hn."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Listen—by **_**Me**_

**Enjoy**

* * *

Waktu itu menunjukan pukul dua siang, Sasuke tiba di apartemennya sendiri, barang-barang yang diambilnya dari rumah _mereka _dibiarkan tertinggal di mobil, tidak ada yang bilang bahwa perpisahan itu indah—tak terhitung sudah berapa kali pria Uchiha itu menghela napas. Karin menyambutnya, memandang Sasuke bingung, menyapanya lalu menanyakan perihal keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat kusut. Sasuke tersenyum, membalasnya singkat karena ia sedang merasa tidak memiliki _mood _yang bagus untuk menanggapi Karin. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya, lalu mencampakan kemeja itu hingga tubuh bagian atasnya tak mengenakan apapun—berharap sesak yang dirasa sirna saat itu juga.

Ia menatap amplop cokelat yang berada di atas meja, surat gugatan cerai yang belum diserahkannya ke pengadilan—meski sudah ada tanda tangan persetujuan dari pihaknya di situ. Sasuke mengambilnya, membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertasnya. Apakah ini akhir? Kisah yang dimulai dengan tangis haru kebahagiaan kandas begitu saja beberapa hari lagi—Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dada. Tak lama, ia mendengar ketukan pintu, membiarkan Karin masuk dengan membawa secangkir teh hijau—Sasuke menatapnya, tajam, namun juga sendu.

Karin mengerti yang dirasakan pria itu, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk tidak mengerti—terkadang, jika kau ingin mendapatkan apa yang kaumau—egois itu perlu bukan? Cinta memang egois, Karin mengerti Sasuke tak sepenuhnya mengingini perceraian itu pun juga tak sepenuhnya mengingini tinggal bersamanya, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tinggal satu langkah lagi dan mimpinya untuk bisa hidup dengan Sasuke tanpa pihak lain bisa terwujud.

"Sasuke-_kun_, minumlah," Karin menyodorkan cangkir itu, Sasuke menerimanya tanpa berucap apapun. "Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Hinata selalu dihantui tentang mimpi buruk, Ayahnya, adiknya, keluarganya, Hyuuga. Sejak kecil Hinata sudah biasa dipandang sebelah mata, ayahnya selalu merasa dirinya tidak berarti apapun—semua yang dialaminya sejak kecil seharusnya membuatnya kuat, hanya saja Hinata tidak pernah bisa menjadi wanita kuat, tidak seperti Ino, tidak juga seperti Sakura. Malam itu, langit tak terhias bintang, pun bulan juga tidak tampak—Hinata kembali menuai mimpi buruk, ruangan itu gelap, ada Sasuke di sana, mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum penuh harap, saat Hinata akan menyambutnya, sosok Sasuke lenyap. Ia lalu terbangun dengan napas yang terengah-engah, duduk sembari meremas jemarinya sendiri.

Terumi masuk ke kamar Hinata tepat saat perempuan itu baru terjaga dari tidurnya, masih tengah malam, anak kecil itu mengucek kedua matanya, rambutnya yang hitam panjang jatuh terurai, merangkak naik ke kasur Hinata, "_Kaasan_, aku tidak bisa tidur," ungkapnya, matanya yang hitam bundar menatap Hinata dalam—Hinata melihatnya, seperti melihat kedalaman mata milik Sasuke.

"_Kaasan _mimpi buruk …." Ucap Hinata pelan, nyaris berbisik. Terumi mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu tangan mungil itu tergerak untuk melingkar di tubuh Hinata, memeluk ibunya untuk berbagi kehangatan. Melalui bahasa tubuh, wanita itu seolah menangkap perangai anaknya yang berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Terumi …."

"_Kaasan_, aku telah belajar banyak hal, mungkin aku belum benar-benar memahaminya, dan menurutku perpisahan memang bukan akhir yang bagus. Sebenarnya jika boleh memilih, aku tidak berharap perpisahan itu terjadi, tapi aku tahu hidup adalah tentang pilihan … _Kaasan _pernah berkata kita bisa tanpa _tousan_." Hinata menatap Terumi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tubuhnya membeku dan air matanya menggenang. "Maka sekarang, kita, aku dan _kaasan _akan belajar untuk terbiasa tanpa _tousan_." Suaranya penuh harapan, mungkin berharap agar keduanya bisa sama-sama kuat, namun juga terselip agar perpisahan tak pernah terjadi.

Hinata merasa baru saja ditampar keras, air matanya lolos, bibirnya bergetar membuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata, lalu memeluk putri kecilnya tanpa perlu membereskah serpihan hati yang telah hancur. Terumi adalah Uchiha, ia belajar dari berbagai hal. Kemarin saat di rumah neneknya, Mikoto mengajarinya sesuatu tentang kehidupan—anak itu tahu Ibunya begitu rapuh, jadi sebagai anak, ia harus mendukung pilihan ibunya, meski perceraian bisa berdampak padanya juga, tapi Hinata tetaplah ibunya; tempat penuh harapan dan dambaan. "Ma-Maaf, Terumi …."

"Aku menyayangi _kaasan_."

.

.

.

Hari berlalu terasa begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin keduanya bertemu, bertatap muka, namun kini sudah terpaksa harus bertemu lagi, bukan dalam situasi yang membuat keduanya harus merasa bahagia atau bisa bernapas lega—malah justru sebaliknya, suasana di persidangan terasa begitu mencekam.

Sasuke datang dengan mengenakan frame berwarna hitam yang menutupi sepasang mata kelamnya, keluarga Uchiha tidak ada yang datang selain Itachi yang menjadi pengacara serta Konan istrinya yang ikut dibagian penonton, itu karena Fugaku melarang Mikoto, Sasuke juga melarang Ibunya sebab ia tahu Mikoto pasti akan banyak pikiran setelah ini, pun Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Karin datang, entah apa alasannya. Sedangkan Hinata datang bersama Sakura, juga Ino, serta Naruto, dan terlihat sekali bahwa ia mencoba untuk kuat, menutupi kelemahan yang bisa saja terbaca begitu jelas. Tanpa Terumi, anaknya menolak ikut, tak bisa dipungkiri jika Hinata juga merasa ada baiknya Terumi tidak perlu ikut.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan dalam satu ruangan, namun tak ada ucapan untuk saling menyapa, sekedar berbasa-basi semata. Mereka bertahan dalam bisu, dan hanya membuka suaranya untuk berucap jika diminta oleh pihak tertentu. Sasuke sesekali melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya, ia memang sudah benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria hanya butuh melepaskan dan bukan untuk dilepaskan, jika ini yang terbaik untuk Hinata, Sasuke percaya bahwa ini juga adalah yang terbaik untuknya, mungkin saja.

Mereka resmi bercerai, hak asuh Terumi jatuh ke tangan Hinata, serta bagian-bagian material. Suasana berubah menjadi sendu, Sakura meneteskan air mata di tempatnya duduk, Ino juga, meskipun ia terkenal kuat, dan Konan tersenyum menyemangati Hinata pun juga untuk Sasuke, meski hatinya tidak rela. Lalu Itachi, ia hanya berharap kebahagiaan datang setelah ini. Bukan lagi kelabu yang tak mau pergi, mungkin kebahagiaan yang sesederhana langit biru.

Hinata masih mencoba kuat hingga saat itu, namun saat bertatapan kala mereka akan keluar dari persidangan, ia tahu dirinya lemah. Melihat sepasang mata Uchiha yang tak lagi tertutup kaca mata hitam, lalu terperanjat kala Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memeluknya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan yang begitu ia rindukan, melihat gelagat Hinata yang ingin menolak, Sasuke berbisik lirih. "Anggap sebagai pelukan selamat tinggal—dan maafkan aku," suaranya berat, juga serak. Hinata diam, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma itu. Pelukan untuk selamat tinggal, kala bibir tak mampu berucap satu atau dua patah pun untuk mengakhiri kisah. "Semoga kau bahagia." Hinata bisa merasakannya, Sasuke yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundaknya yang mulai terasa basah karena ….

…. Sasuke menangis, dalam diam, kebisuan, berbeda dengan dia yang berusaha menahan isak tangisnya yang tak mampu teredam, "S-Semoga kau juga ba-bahagia." Tidak pernah ada perpisahan yang berakhir manis, setidaknya, meskipun tak ada lagi ikatan pernikahan karena diputuskan oleh perceraian, perpisahan ini tak akan berakhir beku. Bukankah menyakitkan jika cinta yang dimulai dengan gelora api yang membakar berakhir dingin dan beku?

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Terumi, aku menyayangi kalian." Jika bisa, Hinata ingin berucap ia juga menyayangi Sasuke, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak perlu lagi. Perceraian menceraikan yang telah dipersatukan oleh Tuhan. "Selamat tinggal." Kembali, Sasuke mengucapkannya lagi. Seorang pria wajar jika ia menangis, karena mereka juga punya hati, tapi Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan air mata lebih banyak dari ini. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Hinata merasa patah sekaligus kecewa secara bersamaan. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan wanita itu? Lalu, Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk mendapatkan pria lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, tidak seperti aku yang hanya bisa menyakitimu."

Mata itu menyorot sendu, juga penuh harapan, bahwa kelak Hinata bisa mendapat kebahagiaan, bahwa kelak Hinata tidak akan tersakiti seperti ia menyakiti perempuan itu, bahwa kelak mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Hinata mengangguk tanpa berucap apapun, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, senyumnya terukir lemah di bibir itu. "Kau, bahagialah dengan Ka-Karin, Sasuke." ada retakan di sana kala bibir itu berucap nama wanita yang menjadi asal muasal perpisahan ini, dan Hinata tak berusaha untuk menutupinya. "Juga terima kasih ka-karna sudah mengajarkanku tentang banyak hal."

_Banyak hal …._

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata melihat senyum Sasuke yang begitu tenang di tempat umum seperti ini. Ini kah akhir segalanya?

_Aku juga …._

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk Terumi erat, putrinya memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam persidangan tadi. Suara isak tangis menggema di ruangan itu, baik Ino dan Sakura yang masih berada di sana, kediaman Hinata, hanya menatap Hinata dengan harapan bahwa wanita itu bisa kuat di depan anaknya. Marga Hinata telah kembali berganti menjadi Hyuuga, dan Terumi tetap lah seorang anak berusia belia yang tak mampu berpura-pura tegar seperti Hinata, meski semalam gadis kecil itu sudah bersikap dewasa untuk menyikapi semuanya. "Terumi, mau beli es krim?" Sakura mencoba membujuk, ia seorang psikolog, yang juga tahu bagaimana efek dari perceraian rumah tangga terhadap anak.

Awalnya Sakura masih tak bisa menerima jika sahabatnya bersikukuh bercerai, namun sekali lagi, hidup adalah tentang pilihan. Terumi menggeleng, menangis dalam pelukan Hinata, ibunya. "Aaa …." Hinata belum sempat menjawab, kala Naruto datang tergesa-gesa dari arah pintu utama, ponsel hitam itu masih menempel di telinga Naruto.

"Hinata …." Suaranya berat, dan juga serak. Naruto tidak tahu harus berucap seperti apa, perkataannya melayang di udara, pria Uzumaki itu lalu memejamkan matanya, menghela napas berat. "Sasuke … dia, Sasuke kecelakaan Hinata." Tidak ada yang menyahut, semuanya menunggu agar Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, "mobil yang dibawanya lepas kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan." Hinata berharap Naruto bercanda, menunggu agar mantan kekasihnya itu berucap bahwa itu hanya guyonan semata, menunggu dan menunggu.

Tapi tidak, Naruto tidak mengucapkan apapun, sepasang mata sewarna kelopak bunga irish menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kenyataan apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **n**ote:

Bahkan ending yang nggak sampai dua ribu :'), tapi saya tetap harus menamatkannya karena nggak mau membuat cerita ini alurnya terlalu lamban dan juga nyineet xD. Ah senangnya, ini MC pertama saya yang berhasil diselesaikan. Saya mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah mengikuti hingga ke chapter ini. Untuk silent riders yang belum sempat atau nggak mau review, saya ucapin terima kasih juga untuk kalian. Karna ini chapter terakhir, review yang login untuk chapter ini akan saya balas via PM, untuk yang nggak login—saya ucapin banyak terim kasih, sayang kita nggak bisa saling berbincang2 padahal saya senang menyapa :'). Saya juga mau mengucapkan maaf karena FF ini dibiarkan terlantar.

Squel? Gezz … /lalu hilang/

Balesan review:

**Semoga SasuHina bisa rujuk lagi ya? **Sayangnya mereka berpisah. **Sayang banget kalau mereka cerai**: tapi akhirnya cerai :'). **Nggak bisa liat SasuHina cerai tapi ngga bisa liat hati Hinata sedih**: perpisahan mereka ngga menyakitkan kok. **Cerai gitu aja kok repot**: udaah cerai mas :"). **Ini chap paling galau**: semoga yg ini ngga galau. **Tapi apa dengan cerai dia lebih bahagia dan tidak tersakiti? **Perpisahan ngga pernah berakhir baik, pasti dia juga tersakiti. **Apakah mereka akan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing? **Saya ragu, tapi sepertinya iya. **Apa sasu akan minta maaf? **Udah, dia udah minta maaf. **Nyesek tiap baca cerita ini**: uuhh, maaf :'). **Chap depan panjangin lagi ya? **Maaf, malah ini paling pendek. **Kapan tamat? **Udah tamat :'). **Aku setuju sama Itachi deh, kalo Sasukenya ragu-ragu nggak munkin Hinata mau pertahanin: **iya, akhirnya mereka bercerai juga. **Chapter depan buat dong sasu yang nangis: **udaaah, sasu udah nangis xD. **Jangan sad ending: **U.U. **tadi pas mau baca sempat bingung, kok authornya ganti? **Saya emang labil, hobi ganti2 penname xD. **5 chap, nangis 5 kali juga**: aaaa … gomen, aku ngga maksud buat kamu nangis :'(.**Saya udah sering ngeliat fic ini mampang di TL, tapi rasanya maleees gitu buat buka. Begitu buka, malah langsung terhanyut**: wkwkwk summary-nya emang ngga menarik ya? :D. **saya benci Sasuke: **jangan benci sasu, dia emang nyebelin /digeplak/ **Hinata OOC ya? **Kalo menurut di Naruto shipudent ini, Hinata ngga OOC kok, kan dia cuma gugup kalo sama Naruto doang. **Update kilat ya? **Saya malah ngaret terlalu lama. **btw u stay at lippo cikarang? so close w/ me at lippo karawaci: **ayoo kapan-kapan main ke lippo cikarang xD. **Senpai jahat**: saya baik kok~~ wkwk.

Aaa … salam kenal untuk yang baru kenal sayaa ^^ cukup panggil saya Agnes atau Ame tanpa 'embel-embel' senpaii, sejujurnya … saya lebih merasa nyaman dipanggil nama karna kita masih sama-sama belajar, ngga ada siapa yg senpai dan siapa yg kouhai xD.

Akhir kata. Sampai jumpa.

_Agnes, 17062013, Bekasi._


End file.
